Sobrevivendo ao Natal
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy é traumatizado graças à relação problemática de seus pais. Ao ir na Mansão Malfoy, para se livrar dos fantasmas de seu passado, descobre quem são os novos moradores de sua casa. E faz uma proposta bem incomum... CAPÍTULO 10 ON! REVIEWS!
1. Terapia

**Capítulo 1 – Terapia**

"Draco, é sério, as coisas não podem continuar assim!", disse Alice, dando de ombros "Você não me diz nada sobre você, nem sobre a sua família... E você já conhece até meu primo de quarto grau... eu só... estou indo, Draco", acrescentou.

"Mas... mas... Nós estamos noivos!", argumentou ele, incrédulo.

Não é _possível_ que alguém o estava chutando!

"Eu sei, querido", começou a mulher, tocando seu rosto.

"Não me vem com essa de 'querido'! Você está me _largando_!", resmungou ele, amargo, parecendo-se com uma criança contrariada.

"Draco, ouça...", começou ela, consternada "_Não_ estou te largando, mas preciso de um tempo para pensar se é o que eu realmente quero! Como posso me casar, se não sei nada sobre você?"

"Você sabe o suficiente sobre mim!", reagiu ele, indignado "Sabe meu nome, no que trabalho, que eu sou rico, bonito e bom de cama! Por que é que você quer me largar? Merlim, se eu fosse uma mulher, me casaria comigo!", reclamou, indignado.

Alice revirou os olhos, e balançou os cabelos loiros, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha e colocava a chaleira para se aquecer, com um aceno da varinha, puxou a cadeira onde Draco estava sentado para mais perto.

"Draco, ouça, eu o amo", garantiu ela, pondo-se de frente para ele.

O loiro desviou os olhos, e soltou um muxoxo.

"Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar"

"Eu nunca me casei antes, e eu quero que seja para sempre", sorriu, com os olhos castanhos claros brilhando "Mas preciso de um tempo para ver se é o que eu realmente quero"

Ele voltou os olhos lentamente para ela.

"A gente não vai mais passar o natal juntos, na Roma?", perguntou, inexpressivo.

"Não, Draco. Vou passar o natal com a minha família", disse ela, pegando nas mãos dele "Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo"

Draco fez um bico.

"Mas eu gastei muito dinheiro naquelas passagens!", colocou-se de pé, e lançou-lhe um olhar mal humorado "Se sabia que ia me largar, por que não me avisou _antes_ de me fazer gastar todos aqueles galeões?", reclamou.

"Draco, não faça as coisas mais difíceis, está bem?", pediu a loira "Vou indo. Tenho um bom natal", desejou, pegando sua bolsa, dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro e saindo pela porta da frente.

Draco cruzou os braços, e revirou os olhos.

"_Preciso falar com a Wanda"_, pensou.

XxXxX

"Como você está?", perguntou ela, abrindo a porta para o loiro, que, sentindo-se em casa, já afrouxou a gravata e deitou-se.

"Estou ótimo. Vamos começar logo?", resmungou, no seu habitual mau humor.

"Senhor Malfoy...", começou ela, incerta, sentando-se na cadeira, ao lado do loiro.

"Wanda, por favor", revirou os olhos "Pegue sua prancheta e faça seu trabalho!"

"Eu sou sua psicóloga, Malfoy", reagiu ela, indignada "Não sua escrava!"

"Aham. Que seja. Bem, vamos começar por: Alice me deixou", cantarolou ele "E, não que eu me importe com ela, mas já é a quinta! A _quinta_ em seis meses!"

Wanda colocou os óculos e prendeu os cabelos já grisalhos em um coque alto e firme, enquanto pegava sua prancheta.

"Quer discutir melhor o assunto?", perguntou ela, solenemente.

"É _lógico_ que eu quero! Estou aqui, não estou?", perguntou, rudemente, enquanto olhava para o teto "É só que eu não _entendo_! Por que é que elas _sempre_ me largam?"

"_Eu poderia dar, pelo menos, quatrocentos motivos"_, pensou, amarga, a psicóloga.

"Bem, senhor Malfoy, o senhor tem vinte e nove anos, quase trinta e... em seis meses...", consultou a prancheta "Noivou cinco vezes", leu "Você julga isso um comportamento normal?"

Draco sentou-se, com os braços apoiados no joelho, frustrado.

"Veja bem...", começou, com a voz grave "Eu vou fazer trinta anos! _Trinta anos_! E eu não tenho nem mesmo a porcaria de um filho para ficar no meu lugar! Para cuidar dos meus negócios! Preciso me casar!"

"Malfoy, ouça... casar não se resume à ter filhos! Você tem que _amar_ a pessoa! Conhecer a pessoa! Se _importar_ com a pessoa com quem você vai casar! Ela vai ser a mãe dos seus filhos, a mulher que vai viver com você a vida inteira! Entende?"

Draco ficou em silêncio, depois balançou a cabeça, de um lado para o outro.

"Não. Casar é uma coisa completamente diferente... _disso daí_ que você está falando. Meus pais, por exemplo, um casamento sólido e firme e eles não se amavam nem um pouquinho. Na verdade, eles até se batiam e essas coisas..."

Wanda sorriu, satisfeita.

"E você acha isso normal, senhor Malfoy?", perguntou, começando a rabiscar sua prancheta.

"E não é?", estranhou o loiro.

"Não, acho que o seu trauma, senhor Malfoy, vem de ser criado em um lar infeliz", sorriu.

"Meu lar _não_ era infeliz", reagiu ele, incrédulo "Eu tinha tudo o que queria, usava boas roupas, tinha tudo do bom e do melhor, nunca passei fome... Definitivamente, eu julgaria o meu lar _perfeito_, não...", fez uma cara enojada "...infeliz".

A psicóloga respirou fundo.

Draco Malfoy era um caso perdido, na verdade, ele era _O Caso Perdido_.

Fazia terapia, mas nunca seguia nenhum dos conselhos que ela lhe dava, na verdade, ele ia vê-la, quase diariamente, há dez meses, e só naquela sessão estava conseguindo tocar em um assunto mais profundos, normalmente, ele falava horas sobre coisas superficiais, e sempre que ela tentava uma abordagem mais emotiva, ele dava o pé.

Mas hoje ele não escapa!

"Senhor Malfoy... Entenda, há muito mais em um lar do que dinheiro e riquezas!", disse ela, e Draco fitou-a, levemente interessado, o que era ótimo "Quantas vezes seu pai disse que te amava?"

Draco fez uma cara enojada.

"Nunca. Graças à Merlim", acrescentou, com uma expressão ainda mais enojada "Eu não sei em que mundo você vive, mas, no _meu_, homens não costumam se amar..."

"Senhor Malfoy, quantas vezes seu pai agiu com você como se fosse seu amigo. E, antes que você fale algo como 'pais não são amigos', que eu sei que é o que você vão fazer", interrompeu-o ela, e o loiro fechou a boca, emburrado "Eu só quero te perguntar, quantas vezes seu pai agiu como se ele se _importasse_ com você?"

Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Hum... Nunca", respondeu, por fim, depois de parecer ter revirado suas memórias atrás de algo.

"E quantas vezes seu pai e sua mãe se abraçaram? Sozinhos?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?"

"Na sua frente, sem que tivessem mais pessoas por perto", especificou ela.

"Ah, bem... nunca", encolheu os ombros "Mas eu não vejo porque isso é importante. Meu pai amava seu trabalho, e minha mãe amava o jardineiro. Grande coisa", bufou.

"O que quer dizer com 'minha mãe amava o jardineiro'?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Eu _realmente_ tenho que explicar isso?"

"Está dizendo que sua mãe tinha um caso?", tentou a psicóloga, ignorando o sarcasmo de Draco Malfoy.

"Bem...", o moreno encolheu os ombros e deitou-se no divã.

"E como isso fez você se sentir?"

"Normal, oras. Se meu pai não se importou!", encolheu os ombros, levemente irritado "Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso", resmungou.

"Seu pai não se importou? Como assim?", uau! Aquilo estava ficando interessante, afinal de contas!

Os olhos de Draco Malfoy estavam abertos, e ele parecia estar perdido em uma lembrança não muito agradável.

"Quando eu cheguei...", começou ele "Quando eu cheguei, minha mãe estava com sangue escorrendo do nariz e meu pai berrava com ela. Ele disse algo como 'fique com esse seu caso estúpido, mas não deixe que saibam'..."

"E sua mãe?", perguntou, ansiosa, Wanda, sentando-se na ponta da cadeira.

"Chorou a noite inteira, mas continuou com o caso com o jardineiro. Eu acho. Não sei. Não lembro direito", ele parecia agora perdido em recordações dolorosas.

"E por que sua mãe nunca largou seu pai?"

"Porque... bem... não sei... Eu sempre a odiei por isso! Quero dizer, um casamento não _poderia_ ser aquele inferno, não é?"

"Então, admite que você sabia que um casamento não deveria ser assim?", sorriu ela, triunfante.

"Mulheres ficam felizes quando recebem anéis! Minha mãe... minha mãe estava miserável até nas fotos de casamento! Se você a conhecesse...", e a voz dele se perdeu, depois ele fitou-a, profundo "Se você a conhecesse, se você realmente conhecesse minha mãe, e ignorasse o sorriso ofuscante, veria que nos olhos dela... tinha alguma coisa... uma... uma tristeza... ah, isso é estúpido!"

"Não é estúpido, Draco", disse ela, e Draco não se importou pelo fato dela chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome "Acho que acabamos de encontrar o seu trauma com relacionamentos"

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

"É?"

"Sim", sorriu ela.

"E o que eu tenho que fazer para que tudo isso acabe?", perguntou, subitamente interessado.

A mulher pensou por um tempo, depois sorriu.

"Faça o seguinte. Escreva numa lista, todas as coisas horríveis que seus pais fizeram para você e, também, que fizeram um para o outro, e vá à um lugar significativo para você, depois, queime a lista e diga, em voz alta 'eu os perdôo'!"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E depois, vou me sentir melhor?", perguntou, desconfiado.

"Sim", assegurou-lhe ela.

Ele pôs-se de pé.

"Ahn... Está bem"

Ela sorriu.

"Não se esqueça, Malfoy: uma família é muito mais do que dinheiro e conforto", acrescentou, enquanto ele saía do consultório.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **haiuahiuaha

O que acharam do Draco problemático?!? XD

Logo, as coisas vão se acertar!

Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo!!!!!

Um beijo imenso para todos:D

E espero por reviews para postar o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	2. O Reencontro

Capítulo 2 – O Reencontro

"Arthur, por favor, vá por o lixo para a fora", pediu Molly, enquanto entregava ao marido um saco de plástico preto e grande.

"Molly...", começou a protestar o ruivo.

"Você sempre reclama que não tem nada para fazer, desde que se aposentou!", argumentou ela, empurrando o saco para cima dele "Então, mova esse traseiro, querido!"

Arthur saiu, bufando.

Muita coisa mudara naqueles dez anos que sucederam o final da Guerra, Arthur fora Ministro por quatro anos e depois se aposentou.

Os Weasleys viveram um tempo de fartura, nesses quatro anos, compraram a maior mansão da cidade (outrora, a moradia de Lúcio Malfoy), mas cuidaram da casa de forma que ela perdera todos os aspectos sombrios e parecia um Toca, só que mais espaçosa.

Todos os Weasleys foram felizes naquela casa, mas, aos poucos, os filhos foram batendo as asas e abandonando o ninho.

Rony se casara com Hermione e foram morar no centro de Londres, próximos ao St. Mungus, onde a garota gênio era uma das principais médicas e, também, relativamente próximo ao Ministério, onde o ruivo mais novo servia como auror.

Fred e Jorge compraram uma casa confortável, em Hogsmeade, próxima ao 'Genialidade Weasleys', que era a loja mais visitada e popular da cidade.

Percy se mudara para uma casinha simples, já que trabalha como padeiro, uma vez que não conseguiu o tão almejado trabalho no Ministério. Mas, mesmo assim, não mais falava com a família.

Gina mudara-se para Londres, onde ela trabalha como revisora no Profeta Diário.

"A casa parece tão vazia sem eles", suspirou Molly, enquanto olhava para o antigo relógio, com seus dez ponteiros (eram onze, com o de Harry, mas Molly o retirou, após a morte do moreno), todos, com exceção de dois (os dela e de Arthur) encontravam-se fixados no 'trabalhando'.

"Cheguei", anunciou Arthur, que já estava com os cabelos ruivos tão claros, que pareciam loiro palha, e estava quase careca, Molly também envelhecera, engordara um pouco mais, e seus cabelos tornaram-se mais ralos e estavam em um tom um pouco mais claros que os de Arthur.

Molly forçou um sorriso.

"Vou fazer o almoço", anunciou.

"Está bem... vou ler um pouco", sorriu o velho, pegando o jornal e sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá de aparência cara, embora estivesse um pouco gasto.

XxXxX

Tinham tantas coisas que ele nem sabia por onde _começar_!

Draco pegou uma pena e sentou-se no sua poltrona aconchegante, com uma folha de papel no colo.

"_Bem... vamos começar isso daqui..."_, pensou ele, estalando a língua.

_Lista De Coisas Que Meus Pais Fizeram Que Eu Nunca Perdoei (Mas Que Vou Ter Que Perdoar, Para Poder Ser Feliz Pessoal e Profissionalmente)_

_Por Ordem Cronológica_

_Autor: Draco Black Malfoy_

_Quando eu tinha seis anos, meu pai me deu um porquinho da índia, mas o matou no dia seguinte, porque, segundo ele, o animal fedia. _

_Quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai e minha mãe me mandaram para um reformatório, porque eu falava demais._

_Quando eu tinha 7 anos, ainda, meu pai me deu um ursinho de pelúcia na forma de um comensal da morte, e quando eu falei que fiquei com medo, ele quase arrancou minha pele!_

_Quando eu tinha 8 anos, meu pai tentou me afogar numa piscina, porque eu cheguei em segundo lugar num concurso de nado borboleta (o cara que ganhou em primeiro tinha dezesseis anos, mas ele não considerou isso!)_

_Quando eu tinha 9 anos, minha mãe tentou me arranjar um casamento com uma menina gorda e de trancinhas, com sardas e cabelo ruim, só porque ela era de uma família boa! Ahn... Eu mencionei que eu tinha 9 anos?_

_Quando eu tinha 10 anos, e a carta de aceitação de Hogwarts não chegou, meu pai me deixou trancando no meu quarto um dia inteiro, falando que eu era uma vergonha para a minha família. E quando a carta chegou, no mesmo dia, ele só abriu a porta e nem pediu desculpas! Velho desgraçado..._

_Quando eu tinha 11 anos, meu pai e minha mãe me incentivaram à fazer amizade com Harry Potter, quando ele não quis ser meu amigo (só porque eu maldisse o amiguinho estúpido dele), eles não me deram nenhum presente no natal._

_Quando eu tinha 12 anos, meu pai me deu a Nimbus 2001, e, quando eu perdi para o Potter, ele contratou um treinador, em plenas férias de verão, e eu tinha que acordar ás cinco horas da manhã todo dia para treinar Quadriboll! Sério, quando voltei para a escola, no ano seguinte, eu estava gorfando pomos!_

_Quando eu tinha 13 anos, minha mãe quase chorou de vergonha ao saber que eu levei um tapa na cara da Granger Sangue Ruim e me botou em um curso de defesa pessoal. _

_Quanto eu tinha 14 anos, e o Potter ganhou o torneio Tribuxo, meu pai me mandou para uma gincana onde eu tinha que batalhar com um Dragão. Ah, qual é? A porcaria do plano do Lord dele dá tudo errado e ele vem me culpar? _

_Quando eu tinha 15 anos, reencontrei a menina que minha mãe queria casar comigo, e ela estava muito bonita, transei com ela e minha mãe deu um escândalo, dizendo que eu desmoralizei a família dela (mas ela tem um caso com um jardineiro cubano e ninguém diz nada!)._

_Quando eu tinha 16 anos, minha mãe me obrigou à fazer um curso de dança de salão para que eu fosse apto à ir aos horríveis bales de debutante (OK, foi meio bom, porque eu acabei dormindo com as quinze debutantes, mas aquele professor de dança de salão quase me estuprou!!)_

_Quando eu tinha 17 anos, meu pai me trancou num calabouço, porque eu não queria ser comensal da morte, e eu fiquei preso lá, até a Guerra acabar. _

_Quando eu tinha 19 (fiquei preso dois anos no calabouço, para o caso de você não ter reparado, então, fora me dar umas sopas nojentas para comer, meu pai nem falava comigo naquela época) anos, e finalmente fui solto das masmorras, meu pai deu um 'entrevista' onde ele disse: 'meu filho me vingará' e eu fui preso. De novo. _

_Quando eu tinha 19 anos e meio, provaram minha inocência e eu fui solto, mas quando cheguei no Ministério, me informaram que, embora eu fosse inocente, eu teria que fazer trabalho comunitário no zoológico. _

_Quando eu tinha 21 anos, descobri que minha mãe fugiu para Cuba com o jardineiro, e ela sabia que eu estava livre! Nem mesmo me perguntou se eu queria ir junto..._

_Dos 22 anos aos 29, meus pais têm me atormentado em sonhos, e só isso, já é bastante ruim. _

Draco analisou a lista.

"É, acho que ela está boa", resmungou, e pegou a chave do seu carro, saindo pela porta.

XxXxX

"Sinto muita, pai... mas vamos passar o Natal com os pais da Hermione, isso é, _se_ nós formos, porque ela tem que cobrir um plantão...", Rony parecia lamentar de verdade, embora, eventualmente, parasse de conversar com o pai para berrar, tanto para Vanessa quanto para Cole, seus filhos, que parassem de se pendurar no lustre.

"Está tudo bem, filho. Não tem problemas! Feliz Natal, então!", disse Arthur, olhando preocupado para a cozinha.

Como contaria aquilo para Molly?

Rony e Hermione eram a única esperança do casal, já que todos os demais já haviam informado que tinham outros planos para o natal.

Fred e Jorge simplesmente não _poderiam_ sair da loja o dia inteiro, já que o Natal é um dos dias mais movimentados para a Gemialidades Weasley, e, de noite, resolveram passar o Natal com as mais recentes namoradas.

Percy... bem... Percy não pisava mais na casa dos Weasleys desde que ele tinha dezenove anos, então, eles nem mesmo contavam com a presença dele.

Gui e Carlinhos trabalhavam do outro lado do mundo, era bem mais fácil chover galeões do que os dois aparecerem.

Gina estava ocupada demais trabalhando na revisão de textos, no Profeta Diário.

"Certo, pai. Sinto muito. Tenho que desligar. O Cole está tentando matar a Vanessa asfixiada... _de novo_", resmungou o ruivo, cansado.

"Está bem, querido", Arthur forçou uma voz de 'está tudo bem', "Até, então"

"Até", e Rony desligou o telefone.

Arthur ficou olhando por alguns segundos para o aparelho, e respirou fundo.

"Molly, querida, acabei de receber uma ligação...", começou ele, meio nervoso.

XxXxX

Draco estacionou na frente da Mansão Malfoy, que estava imponente e bela, como sempre fora.

Respirou fundo.

Depois que ele saiu de Azkaban, quis se afastar de tudo o que lhe lembrava sua família, inclusive, a Mansão. Vendeu-a para uma família qualquer, mas nunca, nem sequer uma vez, teve a curiosidade de conhecer os novos proprietários.

De qualquer forma, só esperava que eles não estivessem em casa.

Pegou a lista e um isqueiro, e saiu do carro.

XxXxX

Molly tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, enquanto cortava alguns legumes (que não eram cebolas).

"São todos uns ingratos", sibilava ela, enquanto cortava os legumes com tanta força que chegava à arrancar algumas ripas de madeira da tábua "É isso o que eles são, sabia? Eu _cuido_ deles! Eu alimento eles! Por Merlim, eu os _pari_! Eles não tem a mínima vergonha na cara?!?", deu um solucinho "Olhe só para Fred e Jorge! Vão passar o Natal com uma _ficada_! O que é que _eu_ represento, hein? Hein?!?!?", ganiu, como um animal ferido.

"Querida...", começou Arthur.

"Não, Arthur! Nós não os criamos bem! Criei meus filhos para que fossem ser _meus filhos_, não uns marginais qualquer!", soluçou ele "O que custa passar duas horas na casa dos seus pais?!?!"

"Veja bem, Molly...", começou o ruivo, hesitante "Não é como se eles estivessem trocando a gente por baladas (bem, Fred e Jorge talvez...), eles têm que _trabalhar_!"

Molly sentou-se na cadeira de madeira, que estalou sobre o peso dela, mas conseguiu não desabar, e começou a dar soluços histéricos.

"Eu sou uma mãe abandonada-a-a-a!", fungou.

Então, os olhos de Arthur encontraram a janela que, outrora, o corpo de Molly protegia.

Então, ele viu um jovem.

Botando fogo no seu jardim.

XxXxX

Draco ficou todo nostálgico ao pisar no pequeno jardim de entrada, que antecedia a entrada da Mansão Malfoy, por isso, aproximou-se de uma das árvores que estavam plantadas lá, com aparência velha e já com um pouco de neve acumulada em seus galhos, e sorriu.

Ainda estava lá.

"_Draco Malfoy, dono do mundo, 1985"_

Quando escreveram aquilo, tinha oito anos, e realmente achava que era dono do mundo.

Depois, balançou a cabeça.

"Como eu era estúpido", resmungou.

Pegou a lista no bolso da calça, e segurou o isqueiro.

Ajoelhou-se no chão e botou fogo na lista, depositando-a no chão, enquanto, fechando os olhos, ele berrava:

"EU PERDÔO VOCÊS POR... Ai!", berrou, quando alguém o puxou pela orelha.

XxXxX

Já estava cansado desses pivetes.

Alguns tentavam pichar a casa, outros, derrubar todo o lixo no jardim, outro quebrar os vidros com pedras, mas, bem, _incendiário_ era a primeira vez.

Mas nem pensar que ele sairia impune.

Abriu a porta com violência, mas o rapaz estava ocupado demais criando o fogo para se preocupar com isso, então, num gesto dramático, ele fechou os olhos, enquanto o que quer que fosse que ele tinha botado fogo estava queimando, e começou a berrar:

"EU PERDÔO VOCÊS...", mas era um insolente!

Arthur tacou a mão na orelha do loiro e puxou-a, irritado, enquanto o rapaz soltava um gemido de dor, indignado.

"Nos perdoa pelo o quê, garoto?", rosnou "Quem está invadindo propriedades particulares aqui, é você", acrescentou, com desgosto, enquanto pisava no papel que ele havia botado fogo, apagando-o.

XxXxX

"_Me solta_, seu velho louco!", berrou Draco, esquivando-se das mãos do ruivo e massageando a orelha dolorida "E o que é que você está fazendo?", perguntou, incrédulo, ao ver a lista amassada, debaixo das botas amarelas (!!!) do homem.

"O que é que _você_ está fazendo?", reagiu o homem, pondo as mãos na cintura "Eu te digo o que você estava fazendo: estava tentando botar _fogo_ na minha casa!"

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, incrédulos.

"Como é que é?", perguntou, quando finalmente _conseguiu _falar.

"Você acha que me engana? O que mais um rapazinho poderia estar fazendo, botando fogo na frente da minha casa?", acusou-o.

"Para _começo_ de conversa", cuspiu Draco Malfoy, pondo-se de pé e espanando o pouco de neve que se acumulara em sua roupa com as mãos "Eu não sou um rapazinho, sou um _homem_. De vinte e nove anos. E eu _não_ estava tentando botar fogo na sua casa, eu estava tentando perdoar os meus pais", soltou, irritado, enquanto cruzava os braços, na maior cara de 'seu estúpido'.

"Perdoar os seus pais?", ecoou o outro, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você não faz a mínima idéia de quem eu sou, não é?", resmungou o loiro, com um sorrisinho cínico.

O homem continuou sério, na melhor expressão de 'não sei e não dou a mínima para quem sabe'.

"Muito prazer", disse, da forma mais irônica possível "Meu nome é Draco Malfoy"

_Continua..._

N/A: É isso aí!!!

Bom, a madrinha oficial da fic é a Fenf Igo!

E a fic é baseada em um filme homônomo.

O que acharam da lista do Draco? Ele é um pobre coitado, não é mesmo? XD

E o Arthur quase arrancando a orelha dele fora? XD

Espero que tenham gostado!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e, por favor, deixem mais reviews para mim, OK?!?

Agora, respondendo as reviews do último capítulo:

Paola Lee: ahuiahiuaha Coitado do Draquinho, tantos traumas de infância... hauihaiuahiuah Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: É verdade, os pais são muito confusos! Foi minha intenção fazer a Wanda parecer uma amante ou coisa assim... hauihaiu Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

Kagome-LilyE: O que achou do Draco fazendo o que a terapeuta mandou? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Um beijo!!

Luiza Holmes: hauiahiuah Eu _sempre_ pensei no Draco assim, meio problemático, sabe? XD haiuahiua Para ver como o Draco está desesperado, não é? E, Merlim, quem _não_ quer se casar com Draco Malfoy? Que mulheres idiotas...

Luiza Lestrange: haiuahaiuha Ah, eu achei legal fazer uma fic onde a Narcisa também seria um pé no saco, só para variar um pouco... Nossa, que pentágono amoroso, hum? Hauiahiuaha Amei! Beijos!!

Bethy Potter: hauiahiua Acho que todas nós queremos casar com o Draquinho! Hauiahuiaa Louca, você?!? Imagine... Mas psicólogas são boas pessoas! Verdade, elas se pouparam de apanhar de nós, né, Bethy? As noivas fujonas, digo. Não, eu quero o Draco, não o Zab!

EuDy: hauiahuia Espero que você tenha achado esse capítulo bastante interessante, também! Um beijo imenso!

Tatiizinha Malfoy: Esse Draco é meio piradinho, coitado... A Gina vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer, sinto informar... mas depois que aparecer... hauihaiuah ahiuahiau Espero que tenha gostado da lista! Beijos!

Rk-chan: haiuaiuha Era quem você achava que era? Os Weasleys? Ou você achava que era a Gina?!? Um beijo!!

Stra. Malfoy: hauiahiuah O Draco é um problemático muito sexy, não é? Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero você para me dizer o que achou da lista!

Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: hauihaiuah É muito divertido, mesmo! Amei escrevê-lo e adorei ainda mais escrever este capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado de lê-lo! Um beijo!!

Miaka: É verdade, nunca escrevi fics desse estilo antes... haiuhaiuah O que achou da lista, Mi?!? Saudades!! Beijos!

Catarine: haiuahiua Espero que você tenha adorado muito, mas muito mesmo o capítulo dois também! ;D Beijos!

Fenf Igo: haiuhaiuaha Fenf, madrinha da fic, você viaja na batatinha, não é mesmo? Ahiuahaiu De onde você tirou a idéia?!? Draco Johnny Bravo é ótimo! Hauihaiuah Não tinha pensado assim! Amo você:D Beijos!

Mana Gêmea: hauiahiuaa É, acho que _a gente_ tem que fazer um tratamento intensivo no Draco! Amooo você ainda mais! ;D Beijos!!

Giovanna: É muito bom saber que você gosta das fics!! Pode me chamar pelo apelido, sim:D E, quanto à família, o que achou?!? Gostou? Um beijo!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: haiuahiauh Bom, agora ele está tentando alcançar a auto-realização! Haiuhaiuah Gostou? Espero que tenha gostado!

Cris Anne Malfoy: haiuahiua Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha se divertido com ele! Beijos!!

Thais Weasley Malfoy: hauiahuiah Maluco, mas todo mundo quer! Haiuhaiua Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Espero que você goste dele!!

Ana Raquel: haiuhaiua Acho que a Alice vai acabar sem ele, porque nós vamos atacá-lo!! É verdade, mais uma fic... hauihaiu Espero que tenha gostado!

Mauricio Black: huiahiuahiauh Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! E também gostaria muito que você continuasse lendo a fic! Beijos!

Anaisa: Sócia!! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo imenso, sócia!!!!

É isso aí, gente?

Contribuam: uma review que vocês mandam, é uma motivação à mais para mim!

Até o próximo capítulo:DDD

Um beijo.

Gii


	3. A Proposta

Capítulo 3 – A Proposta

"Draco Malfoy?!?", espantou-se Arthur, "Achamos que não se interessasse mais pela mansão", comentou, dando de ombros.

"Não me interesso", concordou o loiro, abaixando-se para pegar a lista levemente escurecida pelo fogo e já úmida, graças à neve "Vim aqui resolver negócios antigos"

"Que negócios?", não conteve-se de curiosidade o velho.

Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém.

"Quem é que é _você_?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto guardava a lista no bolso da calça.

"Eu sou Arthur Weasley", disse, de pronto.

Draco Malfoy demorou alguns segundos, mas após recordar-se de onde conhecia o sobrenome, arregalou os olhos.

"Venderam a minha mansão para _vocês_?", perguntou, sem esconder o desgosto no tom de voz.

Arthur Weasley encolheu os ombros.

"E como você fez para pagar? Deu dois dos seus filhos de entrada?"

"Na verdade, senhor Malfoy, eu era Ministro nessa época", respondeu o homem, cruzando os braços.

"Ah, certo. É verdade. Eu tinha esquecido. Bem, vai me convidar para entrar?", perguntou, já se encaminhando em direção à escada de quatro degraus que dava para a luxuosa porta de carvalho.

O velho observou, aterrorizado, quando o loiro abriu a porta da casa e simplesmente entrou.

XxXxX

Draco parou, estático.

Se, por um lado, o exterior da casa continuava o mesmo, por dentro, ela estava completamente diferente.

Nos seus tempos, ao chegar na Mansão, era necessário agasalhar-se, pois era um local frio, escuro e sombrio, embora mobiliada com as peças mais caras e raras encontradas pelos pais.

Agora, entretanto, ao chegar, a primeira coisa que fez, foi tirar o casaco, já que a lareira estava acesa, e o fogo estava tão alto que fez o pouco de neve que ainda se encontrava no casaco começar a derreter, tudo estava iluminado e as mobílias, de aparência cara, eram coloridas, dando certa vivacidade ao local.

As paredes da infância de Draco Malfoy eram cobertas por fotos sérias de sua família, fotos tiradas em ocasiões especiais, e quadros caros.

Agora, não havia um único quadro, somente milhares de fotos da família de ruiva, e todos sorriam para a câmera, como se tirar foto fosse o passatempo favorito deles.

"_Típico de gente pobre..."_, pensou, sarcástico, enquanto dava um sorriso.

Era quase como entrar em outra dimensão, a mansão Malfoy perdera toda sua essência e virara um cafofo.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu não me lembro de tê-lo convidado", resmungou Arthur, que subia com dificuldade a escada de quatro degraus, mas Draco mal lhe deu ouvidos, pois, assim que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, Molly Weasley saíra da cozinha.

Segurando um rolo de macarrão e parecendo prestes à matar alguém.

XxXxX

Molly limpava as lágrimas no avental enquanto observava o marido brigando com um daqueles vagabundos que viviam atazanando a vida deles.

Pegou o rolo de macarrão e voltou ao seu trabalho, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo.

Olhou pela janela, e percebeu que Arthur continuava no jardim frontal, parecendo petrificado.

Olhou para a arma em suas mãos, e, segurando-a com firmeza, caminhou em direção à sala.

Quando o invasor percebeu sua presença, fitou-a, paralisado.

"Quem é você e por que está invadindo a minha casa?", perguntou, com o rolo de macarrão já pronto para deixar Draco Malfoy com um galo no meio da testa.

"Eu _não_ estou invadindo a sua casa. Seu marido me convidou para entrar", respondeu o loiro, apontando para Arthur que finalmente conseguira chegar ao hall, ofegante.

"Isso... é... mentira", ofegou o velho, enquanto passava um paninho em torno do pescoço "Molly, querida, nós temos que tirar esse degraus daí!", resmungou ele, lançando um olhar irritado por cima dos ombros.

"Quem é esse, Arthur?", perguntou, apontando para Draco Malfoy com o rolo de macarrão, e o loiro recuou, com medo de que ela tacasse o objeto de madeira.

"Esse é Draco Malfoy", respondeu, cruzando os braços, "Nosso convidado de _honra_", ironizou o homem.

"Draco _Malfoy_?", perguntou a velha, arregalando os olhos.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?", perguntou Molly, curiosa.

"Ele veio resolver alguns negócios", respondeu Arthur, "Mas já terminou e está indo embora, certo?", lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para o loiro.

"Na verdade", ousou o loiro, dando um meio sorriso "Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada na casa, se vocês me permitirem, é claro", e lançou o seu melhor olhar 'bom moço' para a senhora Weasley.

"Ain, que gracinha!", suspirou ela, "Claro que pode dar um olhadinha! Só não se demore muito! Arthur, acompanhe o rapaz!", ordenou, com os olhos brilhando em brasas de determinação "Vou fazer a jantar!", cantarolou, enquanto rodopiava, feliz, em direção à cozinha.

Visita!

Quanto tempo fazia desde a última?

Suspirou, feliz.

XxXxX

"Cara, vocês tinham que colocar uma rampa aqui! Parece que você vai ter um ataque cardíaco, ou sei lá...", resmungou o loiro, incrédulo, enquanto Arthur se agarrava ao corrimão, com as faces rosadas, graças ao esforço de subir as escadas.

"Cale... a... boca... Mal... foy", soltou, com dificuldade.

Os dois pararam no segundo andar, no começo do longo e sinuoso corredor, que agora, ao invés das rochas frias, era revestido por um tapete felpudo e bege, e, entre cada duas portas, havia uma mesinha com abajures e velas e, nas paredes, mais fotos.

"_Quantas fotos eles têm?"_, pegou-se pensando, impressionado.

"Então...", falou o ruivo, depois de recuperar o fôlego "Me acompanhe, senhor Malfoy", e, com a mão, mas sem se mover do lugar, começou a apontar para as portas do lado direito do corredor, "Quarto, quarto, banheiro, quarto, sala de TV, quarto, quarto, nada, banheiro, nada, quarto, banheiro, quarto", depois, tomou fôlego, e começou a apontar para o lado esquerdo do corredor "Banheiro, banheiro, banheiro, quarto, banheiro, banheiro, nada, nada, nada, nada, banheiro, quarto, nada, banheiro, quarto, sala de leitura, nada, biblioteca, nada, quarto, banheiro, quarto", tomou ar novamente "Quarto, quarto, nada, banheiro, nada, banheiro e... pronto!"

"Ahn... Você se importa se eu der uma olhada... _naquele_ quarto?", perguntou, apontando para o penúltimo quarto – a terceira porta do lado esquerdo.

"Por quê?", perguntou o homem.

"Eu só quero... ver uma coisa", disse o loiro, vagamente, começando a andar em direção ao quarto.

XxXxX

Molly terminou de colocar a mesa, satisfeita.

Os Weasleys não viviam mais na fartura de anos atrás, mas nunca faltara comida para a família.

E uma visita, é sempre uma visita.

XxXxX

Draco arregalou os olhos, horrorizado.

As paredes estavam pintadas de rosa, sua cama era branca e tinha um dossel roxo e suas cortinas tinham _fru-frus_!

"Que nojo!", praguejou, entrando no quarto, e parou perto de uma estante, cheia de (surpresa, surpresa!) fotos.

Era a Weasley caçula.

Numa foto, ela estava sentada em um balanço, com um vestido branco, e sorria para o fotógrafo como se ele fosse um conhecido, os cabelos ruivos em contraste com a pele alva e a claridade do sol.

Na segunda, ela estava abraçada com os gêmeos e Ronald, e pareciam estar se divertindo.

Na terceira, era uma foto da família fazendo um piquenique em um parque qualquer. Essa foto parecia ser antiga, já que a caçula parecia ter uns sete anos. Todos os nove Weasleys olhavam para a câmera, sorridente, com a possível exceção de um, que tinha a cabeça enfiada nos livros.

Mas foi a última foto que chamou a atenção do loiro.

Draco esticou a mão para trazê-la para mais perto.

A ruiva estava abraçada com um moreno de olhos verdes que ele conhecia bem demais, os dois sorriam, e se olhavam, apaixonados.

"Eles estavam noivos, quando Harry morreu", disse o senhor Weasley, pesaroso, às costas do loiro.

Draco ergueu um sobrancelha.

"Hum. Que pena", disse, dando de ombros e devolvendo a foto à estante.

"Ela chorou por três semanas, parou de comer... foi péssimo", lamentou-se o velho, balançando a cabeça.

"_Por que é que esse maluco tá me contando isso?"_, perguntou-se o loiro.

"Ahn... Que... pena", fez, novamente, agora observando o quarto, perfeitamente arrumado, o que, obviamente, era sinal de abandono "Não acredito que vocês pintaram o _meu_ quarto de rosa!", resmungou, por fim.

"O ALMOÇO ESTÁ NA MESA!", a voz de Molly ecoou pelos corredores "VENHAM JANTAR!"

XxXxX

Draco tentou escapar, mas a ruiva quase amarrou-o na cadeira, obrigando-o à ficar até "a maravilhosa sobremesa que eu fiz especialmente para a visita!".

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Faz tanto tempo que não recebemos uma visita", sorri Molly, toda feliz, balançando o corpanzil, trazendo bandejas e mais bandejas de comida.

"Nem imagino porquê...", resmungou o loiro, sarcástico.

"Como disse?", perguntou a senhora Weasley, distraída.

"Er... eu disse... Nooossa, não imagino o porquê!", e tentou parecer o mais surpreso possível.

"Pois é", suspirou ela "Mas tudo bem! O que você vai querer, querido?", perguntou, abrindo todas as travessas.

Tudo parecia muito apetitoso, mas Draco não queria comer a comida daquela mulher. Por mais que, alguns anos atrás, ela tivesse sido a Primeira Dama, agora era uma mulher carente e casada com um cara rabugento e...

Então, os olhos de Draco Malfoy se arregalaram.

Ali, na sua frente, ele tinha a resposta para o seu grande problema.

"Senhora Weasley... senhor Weasley", acrescentou, olhando para o casal que agora centravam a atenção nele. A senhora Weasley com um olhar bondoso e ansioso, o senhor Weasley com um olhar entediado e contrariado "Eu tenho uma proposta para os senhores", disse, finalmente.

Arthur revirou os olhos, enquanto Molly alargou seu sorriso.

"Uma proposta?", perguntou o homem, olhando para o loiro com o rabo dos olhos "Uma _proposta_? Porque será que eu não estou gostando dessa idéia...", resmungou.

"Bem, pelo o que eu percebi... seus filhos não moram mais com vocês, certo?", perguntou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, ao ver os lábios da senhora Weasley tremerem, perigosamente, indicando o começo de um ataque de choro, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça, concordando com a afirmação do loiro, "Então. Eu estava pensando se vocês poderiam ser meus pais, nesse natal", disse, finalmente, recostando-se na cadeira e observando os dois.

"Como é que é?", perguntou o casal, em uníssono, embora o tom dos dois fosse bem diferente.

Senhora Weasley, num tom radiante, quase como se tivessem lhe oferecendo milhões de galeões em dinheiro.

Senhor Weasley, num tom incrédulo, como se o loiro acabasse de sugerir que ele criasse um trasgo dentro de casa.

"Claro que sim/não!", os dois responderam, novamente, em uníssono, mas mudando a terminação na frase.

"Veja bem", Draco usou seu tom de voz mais persuasivo "Estou disposto à pagar 300 galeões aos senhores, depois do fim desta... bem... experiência", e seus olhos recaíram sobre Arthur Weasley.

Ele pareceu hesitante.

Draco sorriu.

"Molly, querida, vamos para a cozinha", disse, pondo-se de pé.

"Mas, Arthur, é falta de educação deixar a visita..."

"AGORA!", sibilou ele.

"Certo, certo... Sinta-se à vontade, querido!", sorriu ela, enquanto seguia Arthur para dentro da cozinha.

XxXxX

"Ele está se sentindo sozinho, Arthur!", repreendeu-o Molly "E não se deve negar companhia para uma pessoa no Natal. Ninguém merece passar o Natal sozinho.", apelou para o lado emocional.

"Molly, ele é o Malfoy...", começou, pesaroso.

"Não podemos culpá-lo pelas barbaridades que o pai cometeu", defendeu-o a mulher "Além do mais, vamos ser _pagos_ para conviver com ele por uma mísera semana!"

"Molly, você está carente...", começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente a palavras.

"Arthur, pelo amor de Merlim!", bufou ela, cruzando os braços "Nós vamos ajudar uma pobre alma torturada e o ajudaremos! O que há de errado nisso? E, sem ser orgulhoso, querido... Nossa situação financeira não está das melhores... 300 galeões pode nos ajudar. E muito.", acrescentou, num tom de voz sério e racional.

Arthur fitou-a, e soltou o ar, lentamente, vencido.

"Certo", cedeu.

XxXxX

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Draco olhou-a, levemente ansioso.

Embora, no começo, o próprio loiro achasse a idéia idiota, agora ele começava a ver aquela proposta como um jeito de eliminar os fantasmas do seu passado!

Como seria ter, pelo menos por uma semana, pais que realmente se importavam com ele?

Arthur entrou na sala, sendo cutucado por Molly, e dando um sorriso forçado tão horrível que parecera que um cabide havia sido enfiado em sua boca, enquanto o sorriso da senhora às suas costas era verdadeiro e meigo.

"Bem vindo à família...", e Molly beliscou-o, de forma bem pouco discreta, "..._filho_"

_Continua..._

N/A: É isso aí, gente!!!

O Draco fez a proposta mais nada a ver do mundo para os Weasleys e (surpresa!!!) eles aceitaram! XDDDD

Agora, a confusão está chegando!

O que vai acontecer com Draco Malfoy, convivendo por uma semana com os Weasleys?

No próximo capítulo, mais confusões!

Hauihaiuha

Espero que estejam gostando!

Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!!

Musa-Sama  


Auihaiuah Aqui está a continuação, espero que esteja gostando!! Beijos!

-Bem-Te-Vi-  


Ah, não ! EEEEEU que vou levar o Draco para casa! Haiuhaiuah Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que esteja gostando!!! Não tenho ainda, mas não vai ser muito comprida, não! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Dessinha McGuiller  


Nhá, eu amo ele! E todos os filmes que ele faz! XD Obrigada pelo elogio e eu também achei a idéia bárbara! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Beijos!!

Thaty   


Ahuiahiuaha Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar, Thaty! Você é the best:DDD Beijos imensos!!

Dani Sly  


Que bom que você anda se divertindo com a fic! Haiuhaiua É verdade! Draco Malfoy problemático deve ser o Ó! hauihaiuahauh Riu da desgraça alheira, né? O povo é cruel aqui, hein? hauihaiuahiuah Que bom que gostou do ritual!!! Deeve ter sido cômico, mesmo!  
hauihaiuahiuah O que achou da reação da Molly? hauihaiua Aqui está a fic! Espero que goste:D Beijos!

Mahh Lima  


Hauhaiuah Todo mundo ficou com pena do porquinho da índia... hauihaiuah Inustiado o jardineiro cubano, pode falar! Aqui está o resto da fic! Espero que goste!! Beijos!

Stra. Malfoy  


Haiuhaiua Fico feliz que tenha gostado da lista! Hahaiuhaiuha que bom que você gostou do reencontro!! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Fenf Igo  


Como você é madrinha, não pode ter acesso à idéia da fic! Bom, se a psicóloga acha demais ter um loiro gato no divã, eu me ofereço total para ficar no lugar dela! Haiuhaiuah A Narcisa reaparecer? Quem sabe? Poderia ser legal:D Beijos, Nanona:D Até amanhã!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore  


Hauiahuiaha O que achou da proposta do Draco, Gla? Hauiahaiuhaiuh Eles são fofos... será que não trocariam os pais?? Uhauihaiua Espero que goste do novo capítulo!! Beijos:D

Dani B. Slytherin  


haiuHAIUhiauhiuHIAuh Claro que iria! Certeza absoluta! Só cuidado para não entrar no banheiro e pegar ele com uma das suas quinze amigas! Ahiuahaiuhaiua Quem resiste ao Draco? Coitada, quem pode culpá-la por achar nos músculos bronzeados do jardineiro cubano o que não achou nos braços frios do Lucius? Aparece, sim, a Gina entrará no elenco em breve! Tenha paciência, OK? Espero que esteja gostando!! Beijos!!

Catarine  


Hauiahiua Que bom!! Hauihaiuah Tudo bem, eu sei que a infância dele é muito triste e você deve estar chorando até agora... hauahiuah Bem, resolve seus problemas, mas perde a orelha... um preço justo, não? Haiuhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!! Honômio, homonômio, hominone, homo-alguma-coisa! XD Não sei qual é o real...

Ginevra Sophie Malfoy  


Hauiahiuahaui Queria você puxar a orelha do Draco, né? Admita! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:D 

EuDy  


Hauiahiuahiauhiauh Que bom que você se divertiu! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Beijos e espero que esteja gostando!! 

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Que bom que você está se divertindo bastante com a fanfic! Isso me deixa muito feliz!! E obrigada pelo elogio!! Cuidado com a dor, hein? XD haiuhaiuhaiuah À partir de agora, o nome da filha do Ron foi em sua homenagem! Que tal? Aihaiuah Quanto à você comendo na frente do PC, acho que já conversamos sobre isso, certo, mocinha? Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

Ana Raquel  


Haauhaiuha Pode rir, coitado do porquinho... O que achou da reação da Molly e do Arthur? Espero que tenham sido condescendentes com o esperado! Haiuhahih Se ele quiser casar, ele te chama! Não se preocupe! O Harry não vai atrapalhar, porque está morto sua sem coração! Ele vai puxar seu pé de noite... XD

Kagome-LilyE  


Haiuhaiuhahai Muito boa! O Draco estar VIVO é que te surpreende? Me surpreenderá se ele SOBREVIVER à esse natal:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Luiza Holmes  


Bem, ele é bonito demais para ter uma vida normal... haiuhaiuah Bem, os fatos que mostram nos livros fazem parte da vida do Draco também! Hauiahaiua É verdade! Arthur pegou-o de surpresa! Hauiahuia Engraçado que todo mundo gostou do DRACO DONO DO MUNDO! XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Bethy Potter  


Hauiahiuahaiuha Ecaaa! Você gosta de velhos masoquistas! Hauhaiuaha Gostou da reação do Arthur? Beijoos!

Tety Potter-Malfoy  


O que achou da reação da Mamãe e Papai Weasley? Não sei... talvez! XD Me deu uma boa idéia! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

Luiza Lestrange  


Hauiahiuah Gostou de ver a dor do Draquinho, né, coitado?  
Tenho, sim, mas eu não entendi o seu:

É: luthy. diz por essa review, OK?

miaka   


Haiuahiuahaiuh Relaxa, a Gi vai entrar na história em breve! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, Mi! E preciso te perguntar: você tem a capa de bilhetes? Acabei de descobrir que tenho só os testes... :/ Beijos!

Anaisa  


Anaaa! Se não fosse por você para me ajudar com essa fic, nem sei mais o que aconteceria! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, sócia! AmOoOo:D

Tatiizinha Malfoy  


Gostou de ver o Draco se danando, né, coitado? Vou avisá-lo, não se preocupe... :/ XD hahuaiuahahi É, a Molly é muito sensível, sabe? É verdade, coitado, renegado pelo próprio pai... tsc, tsc... pobre Percy! Haiahiuahiauhaih Foi uma cena inusitada o Draco quase sem orelha, certo? Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

É isso aí, gente!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero por mais reviews!

Até a próxima!

Gii


	4. Lar

Capítulo 4 – Lar

Virgínia Weasley se recostou na cadeira, cansada, enquanto observava o monitor do computador e tentava prestar atenção naquele texto chato e cansativo que Simmas lhe mandara.

"_Não vou conseguir ler isso!"_, pensou, vencida pelo cansaço, enquanto esticava a mão e pegava uma caneca de chocolate quente.

Seus olhos caíram numa foto em sua mesa, dela com os pais e os irmãos, e deu um sorriso triste.

Devia estar louca quando resolveu trabalhar no natal.

Sua mãe estava certa, natal era uma data importante demais para passar sentada em frente a um computador, lendo textos e esquentando a cabeça com os erros gramaticais dos jornalistas do Profeta.

Com um suspiro, a ruiva de vinte e oito anos levantou-se, pegou seu casaco que estava pendurado nas costas da cadeira e vestiu-o.

"Simmas!", berrou para o colega de trabalho que estava do outro lado da sala "Eu estou indo, sinto muito, mas não quero passar o natal assim", encolheu os ombros, e o amigo balançou a cabeça "Vou para casa!"

"Mas ainda faltam quatro dias para o natal!", estranhou Simmas.

"Eu sei", sorriu a ruiva, nostálgica "Minha mãe costuma começar a celebrar faltando três dias para o natal! Por isso, vou chegar amanhã, de surpresa! Acha que consegue agüentar as pontas?"

Na verdade, ela, Simmas e mais algumas pessoas, apenas, ainda estavam trabalhando, já que os demais haviam saído para as festas ou preparação das mesmas.

"Pode deixar, Gin! Mas você cobre a Páscoa!", resmungou.

"Fechado!", sorriu a ruiva, prendendo os cabelos em um coque, enquanto saía da sala, agarrada à sua bolsa.

XxXxX

Por mais que tivesse todos os outros quartos disponíveis, Draco Malfoy fizera questão de dormir em seu antigo quarto, por isso, pegara todas as fotos da Weasley Caçula e tacara-as dentro de uma gaveta vazia do armário, com um pouco de magia, pintou as paredes do quarto de cores fortes.

Mas gostou da cama.

Por mais que fosse roxa.

E foi nela que acordou, naquela manhã do dia 21 de dezembro, sentindo frio. Chutou os cobertores brancos para longe e levantou-se, abriu a porta do armário e viu que quase não tinham roupas e, as que tinha, obviamente, eram femininas.

Soltou o ar, irritado, e pegou o celular.

"Residência do senhor Malfoy..."

"Ziggy...", interrompeu-o Draco, buscando por algo que pudesse vestir no armário.

"É Gizy, senhor Malfoy...", corrigiu o elfo doméstico, prontamente.

"É, que seja. Então, mande minhas melhores roupas para...", e Draco começou a dar o endereço, enquanto calçava os seus sapatos sociais.

"Sim, senhor Malfoy!", e Draco desligou o celular.

"_Elfos"_, revirou os olhos.

XxXxX

"É um inútil! É isso o que ele é! Nenhum de nossos filhos nunca dormiu até as duas horas da tarde! _Nunca_!", frisou o homem gorducho, revoltado, enquanto ajudava a mulher à colocar a mesa do almoço.

Foi então que passos se fizeram ouvir, da escada, e o senhor e a senhora Weasley ergueram os olhos, para encontrar com Draco Malfoy descendo, enrolando em um roupão felpudo de Gina, que era rosa e tinha umas estrelas brancas.

Arthur mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando uma gargalhada.

Lembrava-se claramente do dia que Virgínia se apaixonara por aquele roupão, e comprara-o, mesmo sendo quase o dobro do tamanho que ela realmente usava, e que parecia ter servido com perfeição no loiro.

"Bom dia, querido", cantarolou Molly, que parecia nem ligar para o fato de Draco Malfoy estar enrolado naquele roupão ridículo, e lançou um olhar perigoso para Arthur, que revirou os olhos.

"Bom dia, Malf... Draco", corrigiu-se, rapidamente.

"Bom dia!", respondeu o loiro, dando seu melhor sorriso para Molly, e depois um sorriso zombeteiro para Arthur "Como passou a noite, _papai_?"

Os olhos de Molly encheram-se de lágrimas.

Malfoy era um milagre de natal!

"O que vai querer comer, querido?", perguntou, maternalmente.

O loiro ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

"Quando eu era mais novo", começou, e Arthur revirou os olhos, recebendo, assim, um beliscão por parte da esposa, "Eu gostava de panquecas. Isso é", acrescentou, fazendo um bico inocente, "Se não for pedir demais"

"Claro que não é, querido!", e ela foi para a cozinha.

A cara de inocente logo se tornou uma cara cínica.

"Então", disse, dirigindo-se ao senhor Malfoy, "Eu acho que aquela grama do jardim está muito alta, papai", comentou, como quem não quer nada, olhando para o próprio prato, ainda vazio.

Arthur hesitou, e depois seu sorriso se alargou.

"Você está certo, _querido_. Depois te mostro como usar o cortador de grama, está bem?", e levantou-se, deixando Draco Malfoy incrédulo sentado na mesa.

XxXxX

Gina começou a arrumar as malas, e viu que ainda estava de tarde, se não tardasse a sair, chegaria para o jantar.

Sorriu e começou a embrulhar as coisas mais cuidadosamente.

Pegou os presentes que comprara para os pais e que planejara mandar por coruja e guardou-os, cuidadosamente, entre as roupas.

Fechou a mala e desceu em direção ao seu carro.

XxXxX

"Mãe!", berrou Draco, irritado, mas sabendo que ao chamar a mulher daquela forma, acabaria por amolecê-la, "Isso não está certo! Por que _eu_ tenho que cortar a grama?", perguntou, estarrecido.

"Porque todos os seus 'irmãos' cortavam!", sorriu, "Tome, não vai demorar nada! Você, pelo menos, não terá que tirar os gnomos!"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Quê?", perguntou, confuso.

"Nada, querido", sorriu, "Agora vá lá, seu pai lhe aguarda com o cortador de grama!", disse, toda animada.

Draco praguejou, baixinho, mas se arrastou para os jardins da mansão, encontrou Arthur com seu sorriso mais maldoso no rosto, e se perguntou de onde viera a idéia de tudo aquilo.

"Venha cá, filhão!", ironizou o ruivo, e Draco se arrastou ainda mais, com a cara fechada, até o lado do velho, "Escute, Malf... Draco", se corrigiu, rapidamente, com o melhor dos humores, "É bem simples, é só você apertar esse botãozinho", cantarolou o velho gorducho, enquanto o fazia e a máquina começou a fazer um barulho que, por mais que Draco Malfoy nunca tivesse chegado perto de uma, sabia que _não podia _ser normal "E ir empurrando-a por aí que ela faz todo o serviço! Simples assim!", terminou, empurrando a máquina para a frente, só para mostrar que ela era leve.

Então, o ruivo se afastou, para que o loiro pudesse tomar o cortador de grama.

Draco Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Ele _não pode_ estar falando sério!"_, pensou, atônito.

Depois de alguns segundos, arregalou os olhos ao constatar que o Weasley não tomaria o cortador de grama e faria o serviço, rindo e dizendo "era só uma brincadeira!", como pensara à princípio.

_Ele_ teria de fazê-lo.

Engoliu em seco e pegou na guia do cortador, sentindo-o vibrar em suas mãos, e fechou os olhos, enojado por tocar naquela coisa velha e barulhenta.

"_Veja bem, depois disso, todos os seus problemas vão ter se acabado!"_, podia ouvir a voz de Wanda, respirou fundo e começou a empurrar, com algum esforço, o cortador pela grama.

"Muito bem, filhão!", elogiou o senhor Malfoy, "Agora, eu vou tomar um chocolate quente!", comentou, como quem não quer nada, "Guardo um pouco para você"

"Velho infeliz...", resmungou, irritado, enquanto voltava à empurrar o cortador pelas extensões do jardim.

Só que, bem no momento que Arthur Weasley passou pela porta, o cortador se enroscou com alguma coisa, e houve uma pequena explosão interna.

Draco Malfoy deu um berro e se jogou para trás, enquanto observava o cortador vibrar, com uma fumaça escura saindo da lataria.

"Ah, ótimo", ironizou o loiro, injuriado "Era só o que faltava!"

XxXxX

"Luna, sinto muito!", desculpou-se a ruiva, ainda sentada no sofá da amiga, que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Tudo bem, Gin! Quer dizer, ia ser legal ter você aqui no Natal, mas entendo que é a sua família...", disse a loira, dando de ombros, "Ainda dá tempo para o Nev tentar devolver aquele chester à mais que ele comprou, ou, senão, podemos doá-lo!", os olhos azuis brilhavam, da mesma forma sonhadora que brilhavam há anos atrás, quando as duas eram adolescentes e estudavam em Hogwarts.

Gina sorriu, e soltou um suspiro, aliviada.

"Obrigada, Luna! Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!", assegurou-a Gina, enquanto espreitava-a entre os braços, num abraço forte.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy abriu o porta-malas do seu carro conversível, prata, e achou a maleta preta, sorriu, pegou-a, e voltou para a mansão.

Fechou a porta, deixando o frio entorpecente para trás, do lado de fora, colocou a maleta sobre a mesa e, ao abri-la, tirou o de dentro o notebook.

O único artefato trouxa que Draco realmente gostava, embora seu apartamento estivesse lotado deles (por mais que não gostasse de admitir, se divertia com a tecnologia trouxa), aquele era o único que realmente gostava.

Colocou-o cuidadosamente sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, e começou a digitar.

"O que está fazendo, querido?", perguntou Molly, saindo da cozinha com um prato na mão, secando-o no avental.

"Um script", respondeu, vagamente, o loiro, enquanto era possível ouvir o barulho de Arthur martelando o cortador de grama, na garagem, e praguejando em voz alta.

"Você trabalha com isso?", perguntou, animada, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado do loiro, "Eu sempre quis ser artista!", confidenciou.

"Não, eu não trabalho com isso. Mas é a _sua_ chance de se mostrar uma artista profissional!", deu um meio-sorriso, digitando agora mais rapidamente, "Entenda, eu adoro você, de verdade, mas o senhor Weasley ainda tem que trabalhar esse lance de pai e filho, sabe? Então, eu achei que se eu fizesse aqui, direitinho como eu tenho na minha cabeça, tudo ficaria mais organizado!", explicou, finalmente.

"Como?", perguntou Molly, mais confusa do que à princípio.

"Espere e verá...", disse, finalmente, voltando a focar sua atenção no que escrevia.

XxXxX

"Perda total!", bradou o senhor Weasley, enquanto abria a porta dos fundos e entrava pela cozinha, todo sujo de graxa "Esse cortador de grama sobreviveu à Fred e Jorge, mas o Malfoy mal tocou nele, e ele se desfez! Só pode ser um sinal!", informou, com o dedo em riste, para a mulher, que parecia ignorá-lo, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

"Ele é mesmo um amor, não é? E pensa em _tudo_!", sorriu, maravilhada, "Sabe, querido, talvez nós não devêssemos aceitar o dinheiro, afinal, ele é um bom garoto!"

Arthur bufou, deixando bem claro o quanto era contrário à tal idéia.

"Papai, você voltou!", disse Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso cínico que escapou a senhora Weasley, mas que fez Arthur querer esganá-lo "Vejam, aqui está. Esse é para você, este, para você, e este aqui, é para mim, mas como fui eu que escrevi, não vou precisar!", sorriu, feliz da vida.

Arthur pegou um bloco com oito páginas, todas digitadas, com alguns erros gramaticais lastimáveis, depois, ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto lia.

"O que é isso?", perguntou, estupefato.

"É fácil, na verdade", retrucou o loiro, com um sorriso, enquanto se recostava no balcão da pia, ainda usando o roupão da caçula dos Weasleys, que ficava quase bom nele, uma vez que ficava gigante na pequena, "É só você ler as falas que começam com 'papai', a senhora Weasley, as 'mamãe', e sei que se saíra extraordinariamente bem, uma vez que me confessou seu sonho", piscou, em cumplicidade com a mulher, que deu um largo sorriso, "E eu leio as que estão 'filho', simples assim", e sorriu, ao usar as mesmas palavras que o ruivo usara ao apresentá-lo ao finado cortador de grama.

"Isso é...", começou o ruivo, vermelho de raiva, mas foi interrompido pela campainha.

"Eu atendo!", cantarolou o loiro, voltando-se para a porta e caminhando em direção à ela.

XxXxX

Eram quase seis horas quando Gina chegou, e sorriu, feliz.

"_Bem à tempo do jantar!"_, festejou, por dentro, enquanto tirava as malas do porta-malas e caminhava, com alguma dificuldade, em direção à porta de entrada da mansão, dando sorrisos nostálgicos para todos os cantos, lembrando-se de quanto fora feliz com os irmãos naqueles jardins.

Quando venceu a escada de quatro degraus, já se xingava mentalmente por ter enchido a mala de coisas, seus braços doíam e tanto seu nariz, quanto suas bochechas, estavam vermelhos, graças ao vento frio.

Deixou as malas no chão e apertou a campainha, enquanto aguardava que alguém a chamasse, abraçou-se, esfregando os ante-braços.

Então, a porta se abriu, e Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Quem é você, e por quê, diabos, está usando o _meu_ roupão?", perguntou, quando teve controle sobre sua voz, novamente.

_Continua..._

N/A: Gente, desculpa a demora!

Mas aqui está o novo capítulo e vocês _não_ são loucos, a Gina apareceu! XD

E eu sei que as partes dela devem ter sido as mais 'sem graça' do capítulo, mas prometo que, logo, logo, ela vai estar tão insana com tudo isso quanto o próprio pai! XD

O que acharam deste capítulo?

Bem, muitos de vocês devem estar estranhando os artefatos trouxas no mundo bruxo, mas acho que depois de dez anos, desde a guerra, era de se esperar que eles tivessem acesso à nossa tecnologia, certo? XD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo:

Musa-Sama

Hauihaiuaha O que achou do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado da Gina confusa!! E das reações do Arthur, também! XD Beijos:D

Dani Sly

Hauihaiuahauih É verdade! O Draco está realmente desesperado! XD Bem... eu me diverti escrevendo as desgraças dele, mas isso é porque eu tenho um senso de humor negro atacado! Você rir, é maldade! XD Brincadeira! Obrigada pelos elogios e aqui estão o novo capítulo!

Kagome-LilyE

Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Hauihaiuah Eu sei que eu me diverti cem por cento, escrevendo-o:D O que achou do Draco e o cortador de grama? XD Um beijo imenso!

Rk-chan

A Gina acabou de aparecer! Espero que tenha gostado do reencontro, no final! No começo do capítulo que vem, prometo que ela vai se tornar tão interessante quanto os demais persongens! Um beijo:DD

Tatiizinha Malfoy

Que bom que você se divertiu com o capítulo! Fico muito contente por isso:D É, de besta o Draco só tem... bem... nada! XD Espero que tenha gostado:D Um beijo:DDD

Dani B. Slytherin

Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! O que achou do Draco com o cortador de grama? Um beijo imenso:D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Nossa, que review giganta! YES! ADOREI! XD hauiahiauhaiuh Pelo menos você não vai morrer engasgada, né? XD Imagina se seus pais resolvem me processar? O.O hauihauiah Acho que o Draco tá usando a melosisse da Molly, ao invés de sofrer com ela! O que achou do reaparecimento da Gina? Espero que tenha gostado! Hauihaiuah De nada! ;D Agora, a Vanessa é Vanessa por causa de você! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Um beijo:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Haiuahuiahaiuha Eu ia ficar triste por ela, por ver o Draquinho como filho, eu quero ele é como... ahn... deixa para lá! XD hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Um beijo:D

Luiza Lestrange

Luuu! O que achou do capítulo, querida? Espero que tenha gostado:DDDD Um beijo imenso:D

Ana Raquel 

Hauihauihaiuah Como você acha que a GINA vai reagir ao novo irmãozinho? Haiuhaiuahiuaha Ótima essa do Harry puxar seu pé à noite! XD Pelo menos você terá companhia masculina, de noite! Hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:D

EuDy

Hauiahiuahaiuh O que achou? Gostou?!? Espero que sim:D De verdade, espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Gina!! Um beijo:D

Paola Lee 

Aí está a Gina! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dela!!! O que achou das reações do Arthur? Um beijo imenso:D

Yuki 

Lee! Aqui está o capítulo novo:D haiuhaiuahaiuh Que bom que você gostou tanto assim da fic:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! O casal é D/G! ;D Beijos!

Ginevra Sophie Malfoy 

Haiuhaiuahiauhaiuh O que achou deles como uma 'família'? XD Espero que tenha gostado!! Hauhaiuhaiuahauih Que bom que você está gostando!! Um beijo imenso:D

Anaisa

Gostou, Anaa?!? Aahuiahuaih Espero que sim! Obrigada por ler os trechos por MSN! Amo a minha sócia! Beijos:D

Fenf Igo

Haiuhaiuahiuah Gostou da afilhada, Fenf?!? Espero que siiim! O que achou do reencontro da Gina e do Draco? XD hauiahiauh Espero que tenha gostado:D Um beijo!

Tety Potter-Malfoy

Tety! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Viu? A Gina apareceu!!! E o que achou do Draco cortando grama? Beijos!!

miaka 

Hauiahiuahaiha Que bom que você gostou! No próximo capítulo, veremos a Gina na jogada:D Espero que tenha gostado, Mi! Saudades! ;D

-Bem-Te-Vi-

Viu no que deu? Haiuhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Obrigada pela review, gente!

E até o próximo capítulo:D

Um beijo,

Gii


	5. A Filha Pródiga

Capítulo 5 – A Filha Pródiga 

Ao contrário de Virgínia, o loiro que estava à porta não parecia surpreso.

"Hum... Virgínia, certo?", perguntou ele, como se para se certificar.

"Sim", respondeu, hesitante e surpresa, "Quem é você?", perguntou, novamente, cada vez mais confusa.

Draco Malfoy lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e saiu da casa, fechando cuidadosamente a porta às suas costas.

"Essas são as suas malas?", apontou para as duas malas depositadas aos pés da mulher.

"São...", respondeu, por instinto, e depois balançou a cabeça, detendo-se, e lançou-lhe um olhar autoritário, "Quem é você?"

Draco Malfoy pegou as malas.

"Aquele é seu carro?", o loiro apontou, com o queixo, o carro estacionado no meio-fio, e ao perceber a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da ruiva, concluiu que a resposta era positiva, por isso, abaixou-se, pegou as malas pela alça e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro.

Virgínia Weasley demorou alguns segundos para assimilar todas aquelas informações, mas, assim que conseguiu, a mulher girou nos calcanhares e caminhou rapidamente até o loiro, pegou a alça de uma das malas, puxou-a, arrancando-a da mão do homem, chamando a atenção dele.

"Quem é você e o que é que _você_ está fazendo na minha casa?", perguntou, de forma autoritária.

O loiro revirou os olhos e soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Não é mais sua casa. Pelo menos, não pelas próximas duas semanas", resumiu ele, enquanto pegava a mala das mãos dela, "Então, você vai abrir o porta-malas ou eu as deixo no capô?"

"O quê?", ignorou a pergunta do loiro, e colocou as mãos na cintura, "O que você quer dizer com 'pelas próximas semanas'?"

"Eu _contratei _seus pais, Weasley!", respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, "_Não_ tem lugar para... _você_", informou, enojado, "Além do mais, eu já fiz o script, e não tem lugar para uma irmã pirralha, traidora e..."

Os olhos amendoados da mulher se arregalaram, em reconhecimento.

Imediatamente, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu derrapando pela rua levemente escorregadia, graças à neve.

Abriu a porta de entrada e correu para a cozinha, onde encontrou seus pais.

XxXxX

"Gina, querida!", sorriu Molly, surpresa e alegre.

"Mãe!", a mulher estava corada, de frio e nervoso, "O que _Draco Malfoy_ faz lá fora e por que ele está tentando me expulsar da casa de vocês?", perguntou, irada.

"Oh, vejo que vocês já se conheceram", comentou a senhora, envergonhada.

"Não, mamãe, eu já conhecia Draco Malfoy há muito tempo, não sei se você se lembra, mas ele me pendurou em um _lustre_ quando eu estava em Hogwarts!", nesse instante, o loiro adentrou a cozinha.

"Eu era só uma criança naquela época!", defendeu-se, parecendo indignado.

"Você tinha dezessete anos, Malfoy", rebateu, desdenhosa, a ruiva.

"OK, então, eu era um _adolescente_ inconseqüente! Mudei! Isso é um pecado?", perguntou, cruzando os braços, escondidos pelas mangas do roupão.

"Tire o _meu_ roupão!", berrou a ruiva, com o dedo em riste, "Ou eu..."

"Parem vocês dois!", ordenou Molly, e os dois lançaram um olhar à mulher, e se calaram, "Arthur, faça alguma coisa!", esbravejou a senhora, apontando para o marido, autoritária.

"Certo, Gina, querida, eu o amarro e você lança a maldição imperdoável", disse o ruivo, levando em seguida um beliscão da ruiva.

"Você _sabe_ o que eu quis dizer!", bronqueou a senhora, por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Crianças... parem de discutir", corrigiu-se Arthur, com notável esforço, lançando um olhar sofredor para a caçula.

Gina deixou o queixo cair, estupefata.

"O que está _acontecendo_ aqui?", perguntou, finalmente, "E eu quero respostas que _façam_ sentido!"

Molly deu um sorriso doce, enquanto gesticulava para que fossem para a sala.

"Vamos nos sentar na sala, próximos ao fogo, e te explicaremos tudo!", cantarolou.

XxXxX

Os olhos amendoados de Virgínia Weasley estavam arregalados, sua boca estava aberta, numa expressão de horror inigualável.

"Vocês...", começou, mas a voz desapareceu no momento seguinte, "Vocês", tentou novamente, "Vocês se _venderam_?", perguntou.

"Não, nós estamos fazendo isso como uma boa ação natalina, querida!", corrigiu-a, com um olhar de censura, Molly.

"_Eu_ estou fazendo pelo dinheiro", reconheceu, humilhado, Arthur, cabisbaixo.

"Arthur!", grunhiu Molly, lançando um olhar envergonhado para Draco, que estava recostado no sofá, parecendo bem à vontade, apesar da situação, "Não ligue para ele"

"Tudo bem", deu de ombros, e então voltou-se para a ruiva, "Bem, Weasley, agora você entende porque você não pode ficar aqui, certo? Eles são _meus_ pais agora! Então... você quer ajuda com as malas?", perguntou, zombeteiro.

Molly pareceu perdida por alguns segundos.

"Ela não poderia passar o natal conosco?", perguntou, lançando um olhar acolhedor para a filha.

"Não!", indignou-se o loiro, "Além do mais, eu já fiz o _script_ e não tem lugar para uma irmã nele!"

Os olhos de Molly se encheram de lágrimas, e Draco Malfoy gelou.

E se eles o expulsassem?

Então, todos os esforços teriam sido à toa!

"Deve ter um papel que ela possa fazer!", tentou a mulher, com a voz sofrida, "Gina sempre foi uma boa atriz, não é, querida?"

"Bem...", começou Draco, fingindo uma careta pensativa.

"_Corra pela sua vida, Gina!"_, sussurrou Arthur, recebendo uma pisada no pé, por parte da senhora Weasley, que lançou-lhe um olhar severo, embora seus olhos estivessem vermelhos.

"Acho que tem lugar para uma empregada, no _script_", respondeu, e deu um sorriso largo para a Weasley, "É um papel meio secundário, mas, hey, o que seria de um show sem os coadjuvantes?"

A expressão de Gina tornou-se incrédula, depois nervosa.

"Isso é ridículo!", rosnou, pondo-se de pé, e caminhando em direção à mesa central, onde seu casaco estava jogado, "Eu vou embora!"

"Não!", berraram o senhor e a senhora Weasley, em pânico.

"Por favor, querida, fique!", pediu a senhora Weasley, que odiava situações complicadas como aquela.

"_Por favor!"_, suplicou o senhor Weasley, que não estava afim de deixar partir a única pessoa que concordava com ele, em relação àquela situação estúpida.

Gina lançou um olhar hesitante para os pais, mas logo seus olhos flutuaram até Draco Malfoy, e uma onda de raiva invadiu-a.

"Tchau, papai... mamãe!", deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos dois, "Vejo-os assim que essa palhaçada terminar!"

"Querida!", lastimou-se a mãe, olhando para Malfoy, por cima dos ombros.

Draco Malfoy soltou o ar, reconhecendo que, se não fizesse algo, provavelmente teria perdido dinheiro à toa.

"Certo. Eu vou reescrever o script e incluir uma irmã", cedeu, revirando os olhos, enquanto se colocava de pé.

"Oh, querido!", Molly deu um beliscão na bochecha de Malfoy, carinhosa, "Muito obrigada!"

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Mãe! Eu _não_ quero participar disso!", gemeu ela.

Ao ouvir isso, a senhora a abraçou apertado.

"Querida, vai ser como qualquer outro natal!", garantiu, sorrindo, "é tão importante para mim, que você tenha deixado o seu… _trabalho_… de lado, para ficar conosco!", tomou o cuidado de pronunciar a palavra 'trabalho' como se fosse algo profano.

"Bem", encolheu os ombros, e lançando um olhar para o pai, e depois para Draco Malfoy, que tinha um meio-sorriso vitorioso no rosto, "Está bem", suspirou, vencida.

"Vai ser como antes!", garantiu a senhora Weasley, feliz, "Você vai ver!"

Gina fixou os olhos em Draco Malfoy e não pôde evitar que um pensamento lhe invadisse:

"_Não, vai ser _muito_ diferente, mamãe"_, mas limitou-se à corresponder ao abraço.

_Continua…_

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora:/

Eu sei que fiquei muito tempo sem att, mas é que são muitas fics, e pouco tempo!

Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo e parece que a Gina vai ficar para o Natal! Hauahuiahauih

Agora, as reviews:

ManDiKinhA WeaSLey  


Hauiahiuah Que bom que você gostou do Draco problemático, querida! Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Dani B. Slytherin  


O que achou da reação da Gina ao perceber que Draco Malfoy havia contratado sua família?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:DD

Dessinha McGuiller  


Dessinha bonitinha! Hauiahuiah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo da fic! Hauiahaui É o meu Draco é bem... problemático, mesmo! Um beijo:D

Yuki   


O que achou da cena em que a Gina descobre que ele é o Draco?!? Ahuiahaui Espero que tenha gostado, querida! Um beijo gigantesco:DDD

Musa-Sama  


O que achou da cara da Gina ao descobrir sobre a história toda? Ahuahaiu Gostou?!? Espero que sim!!! Um beijão!! ;)

Ana Raquel  


Hauihaiah Ele não queria, mas teve que pôr, né? Do contrário, ia ficar sem os pais! Hauihaiuahauih Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

Lilys Riddle  


Hauiahiuahauih Gostou do capítulo? O que achou da reação da Gina?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:DDD

Thaty   


Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! E desculpe a demora, OK? Escola é um saco:/// Beijos!!!

Slyntherin Princess  


Ahuiahauih e a Gina lembrou, hein? E ficou furiosa com a situação!! Gostou?!? Espero que sim!! Beijos:D

Bibica  


Que bom que você gostou da história! Espero que continue acompanhando! Um beijo gigantesco:)

Kagome-LilyE  


Haiuahiuahaiuha Ia ser uma boa! XD O Draco pode se vestir de coelho da páscoa e ficar lindo mesmo assim, um roupão não é nada! Espero que tenha gostado:D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Hauihauiah Gostou do Draco de rosa, foi? Ahuaihaiuhauah Realmente, Draco Malfoy _pode tudo e mais um pouco_! Ahuahuiaha Ain, Van, só você para ficar feliz com tão pouco! Hauhauiahauih O que achou da reação da Gina?!? Espero que esteja gostando!! Beijos:D

LolitaMalfoy  


Aqui está a continuação! Espero que esteja gostando!!! Beijos! ;D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore  


Hauahiauhaiuha O Draco sabe tirar vantagem, e os Weasleys estão sendo _pagos_, então não é exatamente um favor, se é que me entende... XD haihaiua Gostou da reação da Gina? Espero que sim!! Um beijo gigante!! xD

miaka   


Hauiahuiahauih Espero que tenha gostado da situação, Mi! E, em breve, as coisas vão começar à se acertar!!! Um beijo, querida:D

Fenf Igo  


Aqui está o novo capítulo da sua afilhada, Nanona! Espero que esteja gostando!! Um beijo gigantesco, OK? Amo você!!!!!

Elfen Malfoy  


Haiuahiuah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo:DDD O que achou da reação da Gina?!?! Um beijo gigantesco!!! XD

Luiza Holmes

Bem, você achou que nunca leria, até minha mente conturbada fazê-lo, não? XD hauiahuiahauih Amo! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:D

EuDy

O que achou da reação da Gina? XD Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:DDD

Lauh'Malfoy

Hauahauihaui Bethy, que bom que você riu com o capítulo anterior! Hauiahiauhiauh Vo te mandar o Draco pelado por Fedex, fica esperando! ;D Que bom que você gostou! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Beijos!

Tatiizinha Malfoy

Draco Malfoy fica lindo de qualquer jeito! Lógico que não, besta! Sua fic é demais! Eu amo escrever, mas, às vezes, me canso, também:/ Aqui está a atualização! Espero pela sua! ;D Beijos!

Dama 9

Obrigada pelos elogios! Estou muito contente em saber que você está gostando da fic! ;D Espero que tenha se divertido com o novo capítulo! Um beijo gigante:D

Anaisa

Volta logo, sócia!! Amo você demais! ;D Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste, querida! Um beijo gigantesco para você!!!

Luiza Lestrange

Que bom que você gostou, Lu! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste dele, também!! Um beijo gigante! ;D

Gente, é isso!

Muito obrigada por tudo, OK?

Amo vocês:DDD

Até a próxima atualização!!!

Beijos!

Gii


	6. Retrato de Família

**Capítulo 6 – Retrato de Família**

"Draco, querido, vá ajudar a sua irmã a cortar a lenha lá fora", pediu Molly, da cozinha, enquanto lavava os melhores pratos de porcelana para aquele jantar.

"Ele não é meu irmão", rosnou Gina, franzindo o cenho, irada.

"Querida, não seja má educada", cantarolou Molly, enquanto Draco Malfoy se arrastava para dentro da cozinha, tão contente com a idéia quanto a ruiva, e os dois saíram para o jardim.

"Na minha época, pagávamos Elfos Domésticos para fazer esse tipo de coisa", reclamou, enquanto observava a ruiva tentando equilibrar o machado nas duas mãos delicadas.

"Ter...", uma machadada, "um...", outra machadada, "elfo...", mais uma, "doméstico...", mais outra, "seria...", mais uma, "o...", mais outra, "mesmo...", Gina encostou o machado no chão e limpou a testa com as costas da mão, "que...", ergueu o machado e golpeou a árvore mais uma vez, "declarar...", mais uma tentativa frustrada, "guerra...", suspiro, exausto, "à Hermione"

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se da árvore e analisou que as marcas do machado estavam bastante afastadas umas das outras.

"Você está ciente que para derrubar uma árvore, você tem que dar as machadadas no _mesmo lugar_, certo?", perguntou, voltando a atenção para a ruiva.

A mulher espreitou os olhos.

"Já que entende tanto, porque não faz isso você mesmo, Malfoy?", perguntou, entregando o machado ao homem.

"Weasley, sinceramente...", ele observou o machado, enojado, "Isso é trabalho para gente pobre", disse, soltando o machado no chão, enojado, e pegando um lenço para limpar as mãos, "_Eu_ pago pessoas para fazer isso por mim".

Pegou o celular e estava digitar um número, quando a ruiva puxou-o de sua mão.

"Admita, Malfoy, você só está com essa atitude, porque sabe que não consegue fazer melhor que eu", sorriu, vitoriosa, e deu as costas, caminhando em direção a casa.

Foi então que ela ouviu quatro barulhos fortes, e um estrondo.

Quando se virou, a árvore estava caída no chão e Draco Malfoy estava com o machado nas mãos, com um sorrisinho.

"Então, em toras ou quadrados?", perguntou, analisando a árvore.

XxXxX

"Entenda uma coisa, Weasley", disse o loiro, enquanto machadava em pedaços perfeitos, a árvore, "Quando eu digo que eu não quero, não é sinônimo de _eu não consigo_"

"Tá bom, tá bom. Já entendi. Você é Rufus, o Lenhador. Quanto tempo mais você vai esfregar na minha cara?", suspirou, entediada, sentada no toco onde outrora estivera a árvore.

"Bem, não muito mais", arfou ele, cortando uma última tora, "Mas você pode levar as toras para dentro"

A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao perceber a pilha de toras.

"Eu _certamente_ não vou carregar tudo isso sozinha", disse, pondo-se de pé e apontando para a pilha de madeira cortada da mesma forma que uma mulher, incrédula, para uma criança caída no chão, enquanto outras a chutavam.

"Bem, eu sei que eu _certamente_ cortei-as todas _sozinho_. Você não poderia fazer esse favor pela sua _mamãe_?", provocou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, o que fez com que a ruiva recordasse do loiro dos tempos do colégio.

O sonserino que andava e fazia todas – ou, pelo menos, uma quantidade considerável – as garotas suspirarem.

Irritou-se com a situação.

Cho Chang estaria exultante em ter Draco Malfoy como irmão – bem, isso, claro se pudesse rolar um incesto -, mas a única coisa que ela desejava é que o machado que Draco Malfoy segurava ganhasse vida própria e rachasse a cabeça do loiro em duas.

Soltou um berro abafado, e abraçou a maior quantidade de toras que conseguiu, enquanto caminhava para dentro da mansão. Draco Malfoy sorriu e pegou algumas toras.

Não queria entrar sem nada nas mãos, poderia ficar feio.

XxXxX

"E ele cortou tudo sozinho?", perguntou Arthur, pouco crédulo, "A peste mal sabe usar um cortador de gramas, mas com quatro machadadas, derruba uma árvore de quase dois metros. Quantas surpresas!", disse, enquanto observava a filha encaixar algumas toras a mais no baú que ficava próximo à lareira.

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Nem me diga. Eu não sei o que foi pior, se ter que carregar todas as toras para dentro, ou se ter que ouvi-lo se gabando sobre isso por meia hora", fechou o baú e prendeu os cabelos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo, "Por que vocês estão fazendo isso, de novo?"

"Bem, basicamente, porque ele está pagando", disse Arthur, abrindo o jornal, "Mas sua mãe parece ter se empolgado de verdade com a idéia. Aliás, ela está lá em cima agora mesmo costurando um suéter para ele"

"Ah, lógico", disse a mulher, pondo-se de pé, enquanto se espreguiçava, "Sabe de uma coisa, pai? Isso é insano"

"Puxa, você jura? E eu que sempre soube que adotaria o filho de um comensal", resmungou ele, virando a página do Profeta Diário, "Ora, veja só: os Lions venceram a temporada, não é adorável?"

Gina jogou-se no sofá, ao lado do pai, abriu O Pasquim e começou a lê-lo.

"Interessante. Você viu que a tendência para esse inverno são vestidos vermelhos?"

"Ótimo. Talvez eu compre um, com esse dinheiro sujo que eu vou ganhar, e aumente ainda mais a minha humilhação pública", comentou, fazendo-a rir.

XxXxX

Duas batidas na porta.

"Sim?", perguntou Molly, deixando o suéter sobre a cama e observando a cabeça de Draco Malfoy surgir detrás da porta, "Olá, querido!"

"Senhora Weasley...", começou, num tom de voz agradável, "A senhora se importaria se eu pegasse umas fotos de família e fizesse algumas alterações?"

"Claro que não, querido. Faça o que quiser!", concedeu ela, e o loiro sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, a senhora é um anjo", e fechou a porta com um meio-sorriso.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy desceu as escadas segurando uma tesoura e algumas fotos, sentou-se à mesa de jantar, colocou a carteira sobre a mesa e começou a trabalhar.

Virgínia saía da cozinha com um chocolate quente, e parou, observando-o.

"O que está fazendo aí atrás, Weasley?", perguntou o loiro, sem erguer os olhos.

"O que _você_ está fazendo?", perguntou ela.

"Alterando algumas... hum... fotos", disse ele, e a ruiva aproximou-se mais, percebendo que ele estava recortando uma foto em família.

"Você está picotando tudo!", desesperou-se ela.

"Não, estou... já disse... alterando! E eu deixei algumas fotos lá em cima", disse, de forma inocente, "Bem, o que acha?", mostrou uma colagem onde a senhora Weasley estava sorridente, segurando uma Virgínia Weasley de cinco anos no colo, enquanto Arthur estava sentado em uma poltrona e um Draco Malfoy de doze anos estava em pé, colado de forma grotesca.

"Você cortou todos os meus irmãos da foto", observou ela, tão surpresa que não sabia que sentimento expressar.

"Bem, eles não são meu irmãos", ele encolheu os ombros, observando a foto atentamente, "Então, o que você achou? Talvez, se eu colocar algo pesado em cima..."

"Draco Malfoy, você não pode picotar a foto dos outros assim!", enervou-se a ruiva, "Nós não somos a sua família, OK? E eu não sou a sua irmã!"

"Weasley, se uma mulher paga para colocar silicone, os peitos continuam sendo dela, não é?", perguntou o loiro, sério, enquanto pegava uma outra foto e começava a cortar, começando por tirar Rony da foto.

"Malfoy, você não pode estar comparando a minha _família_ com uma prótese de _silicone_! E além de tudo estar falando _sério_!", indignou-se ela.

"A base é a mesma", resmungou ele, cortando agora Fred e Jorge, "Acrescenta-se à isso o fato de que eu estou pagando todos vocês, inclusive você, então, seja legal e traga um pouco de chocolate quente para o seu irmão, sim?"

"Hahaha. Vai esperando", rosnou ela, caminhando em direção à sala, mas, então, algo chamou sua atenção, "Quem são essas mulheres?", perguntou, apontando para várias fotos na carteira do loiro, sentou-se, impressionada, e começou a retirá-las.

Eram fotos de mulheres bonitas, atraentes, de belos sorrisos e corpos esculturais.

"Ou você é um maníaco pervertido, ou um serial killer. Não sei porque não me surpreendo com nenhuma das duas hipóteses", comentou ela, observando as fotos.

O homem nem ergueu os olhos do seu trabalho.

"São minhas noivas. Quero dizer, eram", corrigiu-se, enquanto espreitava os olhos ao tentar colar uma foto sua, de forma que parecesse natural.

"Morreram?", suspeitou a mulher, enquanto analisava as fotos, obviamente sabia que elas não tinham morrido, trabalhando no Profeta Diário, teria ouvido se cinco mulheres tivessem sido assassinadas.

"Eu terminei com algumas, algumas terminaram comigo. Bem, o de sempre", passou a mão pela foto, para ter certeza que não descolaria, "Eu não gostava tanto assim de nenhuma delas, não foi nenhuma perda dolorosa"

"Bem, eu me impressionaria se você começasse a se importar com alguém além de si mesmo", grasnou ela, baixinho.

"É... eu também", respondeu Draco Malfoy, coçando o nariz e voltando a foto para ela, "Então... O que acha dessa?"

"Tão boa quanto a outra", respondeu, em um tom que deixava claro que aquilo _não_ era um elogio.

"Ótimo", ignorou o tom de voz dela, "Agora, eu preciso de uma foto sua. Sozinha", acrescentou, e fez um gesto como quem diz 'nos poupe o trabalho e vá buscar'.

"Quê? Para quê?"

Draco Malfoy bufou, entediado.

"Colocaremos dessa forma: somos irmãos, irmãos tiram fotos juntos", disse, e ao ver que a ruiva continuava rígida, com as fotos em mão, perplexa, revirou os olhos e levantou-se, caminhando em direção às escadas, "Que inferno. Eu tenho que fazer de tudo nessa casa?", praguejou.

XxXxX

Draco acendeu a luz do quarto onde dormira e foi em direção às estantes, onde estavam as fotos da ruiva.

Ela com os pais.

Ela no balanço.

Ela com Harry Potter.

Draco voltou os olhos para a foto onde ela estava abraçada ao moreno, novamente. Já havia analisado aquela foto antes, mas agora tinha mais um motivo para observá-la.

Os olhos da Weasley.

Eram de um achocolatado brilhante e vivo, feliz, bem diferentes do que ele encarava.

"O que você está _fazendo_?", perguntou a mulher, caminhando até ele, em passos duros, e arrancando a foto de sua mão, "Essas fotos são minhas. E pessoais", acrescentou.

Observou a foto e um brilho de mágoa atravessou-lhe as íris escuras.

"Não conheço muitas fotos públicas", disse ele, esticando-se até que achou uma foto da garota por volta dos dezesseis anos, sozinha, em pé, perto de uma árvore.

"Bem, continue enchendo o meu saco e mexendo nas minhas coisas e a primeira foto pública do mundo, vai ser a de Draco Malfoy degolado", rosnou.

"De qualquer forma", disse, mostrando a foto dela de dezesseis anos, "Já achei o que eu precisava", e saiu, deixando-a sozinha, observando a foto dela e de Harry juntos.

XxXxX

Arthur havia anunciado que ia se deitar, quando encontrou com a filha nas escadas e pediu, num sussurro, que ela ficasse de olho em Malfoy.

Quando chegou na sala, ele ainda se encontrava com uma cola, observando bem a foto de uma Gina adolescente.

"Você era bonita", comentou, "Me impressiona que eu não tenha dormido com você, na época do colégio", comentou ele, observando a foto de perto.

"Provavelmente, porque nós estávamos ocupados demais odiando um ao outro", resmungou ela, ficando corada com a objetividade do ex-sonserino.

"Hum. Não. Não é por isso. Não é preciso gostar de alguém para fazer sexo, Weasley", ele pareceu indignado com aquele pensamento, "Por Merlim! Em que mundo você vive?"

"No das pessoas normais?", respondeu ela, ocupando novamente a cadeira ao lado dele, "Então, Malfoy, tem a intenção de parar com o seu plano maníaco de dominar o mundo e ir dormir?"

"Ainda não", respondeu o loiro, começando a recortar uma foto sua que retirara da carteira. Não tinha mais de vinte anos, naquela foto.

Gina bocejou.

"Ótimo", espreguiçou-se, "Eu estou cansada, então, será que você poderia agilizar?"

"Pode ir dormir", respondeu o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha, "Eu não pedi para que você ficasse acordada comigo"

"_Você_ não pediu, mas meu pai sim", disse ela, séria.

"Entendo", resmungou, distraído.

Gina pegou-se observando-o, atentamente.

Concentrado, com a testa franzida, e os olhos atentos, aquela frieza e superioridade pareciam ter desaparecido e, então, pegou-se perguntando como ela nunca fora atraída por ele, nos tempos de escola.

Todas as suas amigas se interessavam por ele, mas _ela mesma_ nunca pensara em Draco Malfoy como um homem.

"Malfoy, não importe quanto tempo você gaste nisso, essas fotos nunca vão parecer de verdade", disse ela, com desconcertante sinceridade.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não são para parecer de verdade, Weasley", retrucou ele, e o clima de 'eu te suporto' desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido, "Apenas precisam estar lá", e indicou a lareira com um aceno.

"Por quê?", perguntou ela.

"Você faz perguntas demais", declarou ele, irritado.

"Bem, sinto muito, _irmãozinho_", cuspiu ela, irônica.

Os dois trocaram farpas com os olhos.

"Para uma pobretona desprovida de vida amorosa, Weasley, você é bem petulante", disse ele, sem desviar os olhos frios dos achocolatados dela nem por um instante, "Bem, eu preciso de algumas molduras, pode conseguí-las para mim?", perguntou, voltando para um tom de voz ameno.

A ruiva espreitou os olhos, irritada.

"Vire-se, Malfoy", resmungou ela, "Bem, vou deixar um cobertor do lado de fora do corredor, quando você quiser dormir, pegue-o e se acomode no sofá, está bem?"

Subiu a escada batendo os pés, abriu a porta do seu quarto, abriu o armário, jogou um cobertor no corredor, fechou-a com um estrondo e jogou-se na cama.

XxXxX

Acordou com uma sede terrível e chutou os cobertores, sonolenta.

Raramente Gina acordava no meio da noite, mas nas raras ocasiões em que isso acontecia, dificilmente pegava no sono, por isso, ao abrir a porta, xingou baixinho e caminhou, descalça, em direção às escadas.

O fogo crepitava na lareira, mas estava fraco e, em poucas horas, se extinguiria. Isso era claro, pois a luz que ele provia era pouca.

Suspirou.

Caminhou em direção à cozinha, encheu um copo de água do filtro, sentou-se na cadeira e permitiu-se sentir a pele arrepiar-se com o frio daquele inverno.

Faltava um pouco mais de uma semana para o Natal, e em breve, a neve voltaria a cair dos céus, isso estava cada vez mais evidente.

Afagou os próprios braços, e soltou o ar, cansada.

Era principalmente nessa época que sentia falta da Toca, sentia falta de Hogwarts, e, principalmente, sentia falta de Harry.

Estava mais do que ciente de que perdera as três coisas anos atrás e que já deveria estar conformada com o fato de que era velha demais para se sentar no sofá do salão comunal e ficar conversando com Hermione e suas amigas.

Que já fazia anos que seus pais haviam vendido a Toca, e que ela havia sido demolida para dar lugar a um Hotel luxuoso qualquer.

E Harry havia morrido, não havia muito que pudesse ser feito sobre isso.

Rodou o copo vazio sobre a tampa da mesa, enquanto sentia a garganta arder levemente.

Depois de dez minutos sentada, pensando em nada e em tudo ao mesmo tempo, levantou-se e apagou a luz da cozinha. Ao aproximar-se da sala, ouviu o leve ronronar, como o de um gato, e percebeu Draco Malfoy, adormecido.

Lançou um olhar ao fogo, na lareira, abaixou-se para alimentá-lo com algumas toras, ciente de que se o fogo se apagasse, a sala ficaria fria como o Pólo Norte. Quando o fogo aumentou consideravelmente e sentiu uma onda de calor sendo emanada, Gina levantou-se novamente.

Então, viu as fotos sobre a lareira, esticou a mão e pegou-as, estavam em molduras e estavam simpáticas.

Não exatamente verdadeiras, mas simpáticas.

Pensar que Draco Malfoy perdera o tempo dele fazendo uma coisa inútil assim, era estranho, mas adorável de certa forma.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Malfoy?", sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para o loiro adormecido, "Essas fotos ficaram bem legais", admitiu, colocando-as de volta onde estavam, "De verdade"

E subiu as escadas, deixando a sala, onde um Draco Malfoy aconchegou-se melhor contra o sofá e mudou de posição.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, gente!

Vou me apressar para que os capítulos saiam mais rapidamente, é uma promessa!

De qualquer forma, vocês devem ter começado a notar que Draco é um problemático que _realmente_ quer uma família. :D

Ahuihaiuahauh

Espero que tenham gostado!!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!

Tatiizinha Malfoy

Olha aqui, se não é a menina que sempre me larga à ver navios no MSN... XD O que achou deste capítulo? ;D

Musa-Sama

Ah, eu acho o Bem Affleck tão gatinho! Haiuhaiuah O que achou da Gina e do Draco "se suportando":)

Princesa Chi

Bem, pensando que o irmão é Draco Malfoy, incesto não pode mais nem ser considerado crime! XD Obrigada pelo elogio sumida! E vê se aparece um pouquinho mais, viu:D

Lilys Riddle

Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Se é uma coisa que eu sempre quis ser é comediante! (olhos brilhantes) O que achou do Rufus, o Lenhador:)

Ci Felton

Tento fazer o Arthur como eu o imagino em minha cabeça! Atualizarei 7 Minutos amanhã:D

Rk-chan

A Gina _ainda_ não aprontou nada, mas o que achou do Draco?!? ;) Beijos!

Nanny D.

Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que goste do novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Luiza Lestrange

Também to com saudades! Onde você anda?!? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo:D

Fenf Igo

Não, essa fic é para ser uma surpresa para você! ;D Me mande uma review com a sua opinião, Nanona! ;D

Lauh'Malfoy

Bom dia, Bethôncia! Ah, não, continua sentada perto da porta que logo, logo, o pacote chega! O que achou do Draco e da Gina irmãos? ;D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Bom, se a Gina não merece passar o Natal com o Draco, NÓS merecemos! O Draco vai sofrer um bocado, isso eu garanto! Sumida, aparece pelo MSN! ;D

EuDy

Ah, eu também quero um Draco de roupão! XD Vamos pedir pra tia JK?

Dani B. Slytherin

O que achou da Gina e do Draco "irmãos"? Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Beijos!

Sugar Hurricane

Obrigada pelo elogio! ;) Espero por outra review!

Luiza Holmes

Oi, Lu! Bem, Draco e Gina como irmãos é algo bem... anormal, mas, mesmo assim... XD Esse capítulo está maior que o anterior, vai:D Beijos!

Ana Raquel

O que achou da Gina como irmã? E do Rufus, o Lenhador:) Beijos!

Anaisa

Cadê minha sócia?!? Temos que nos falar! ;D Beijos!

LolitaMalfoy

Desculpe a demora! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto do anterior!

Slyntherin Princess

Se eu tivesse o Draco como irmão, também seria muito pentelha, porque não ia querer ninguém perto dele:D Beijos!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Oi, Gla! É, o Draco _definitivamente_ não é normal. XD Beijos!!

Paola Lee

Gostou de quem ficou com o Draco?!? Espero que sim! ;D Beijos!!

Kagome-LilyE

Hauihaiuahaiuha Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo:D Beijos! ;)

Beijos!!

Obrigada pela compreensão! ;)

E aguardo por maaaais reviews:D

Gii


	7. Irmãos no Script

**Capítulo 7 – Irmãos no Script**

"Isso é ridículo!", cuspiu Arthur, enquanto passava os olhos pelas folhas encadernadas, "O que é isso, afinal de contas?", perguntou, incrédulo, para o loiro.

"Isso se chama scritp, papai. Todo o nosso dia está planejado e escrito aí. Se vocês forem bonzinhos, eu levarei a todos nós no zoológico amanhã!", deu um meio sorriso, enquanto entregava outro script para a ruiva rechonchuda que parecia meio incerta.

"Isso não é um pouco de exagero, querido?", perguntou, escolhendo meticulosamente a palavra, enquanto folheava o caderno.

Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar decepcionado, enquanto sua mente começava a montar as palavras com perfeição.

"Bem, se a senhora acha..."

"Não!", ela se apressou, não querendo chatear o pobre garoto, "Não! É uma ótima idéia!", sentou-se ao lado do marido e lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, informando que se ele ousasse não agir de acordo com os pedidos do loiro, teriam problemas conjugais sérios.

"OK", suspirou o velho, pegando o caderno, "Vamos fazer essa baboseira logo!"

"Na verdade", o loiro deu um meio sorriso, "Ainda falta um dos integrantes...", e lançou um olhar para o teto, indicando o segundo andar, onde a ruiva ainda estava se arrumando.

Os olhos de Arthur, repentinamente, brilharam.

"Certo, filho, você está certo", sua voz estava perigosamente macia, "Por que não vai acordá-la para que ela se junte a todos nós? Afinal, que família nós seríamos se não tomássemos o café da manhã juntos?"

Draco espreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Vou mesmo", disse, em tom de desafio.

"OK", Arthur encolheu os ombros, enquanto pensava quão divertido aquilo seria.

XxXxX

Gina se moveu na cama, aconchegada, e com um sorriso sereno.

Draco Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, atento a qualquer coisa, enquanto abria lentamente a porta do quarto, para observar o interior do mesmo.

Andou na ponta dos pés, até porque sabia que ele até poderia ter batido na porta com força, até que a ruiva acordasse, mas... bem, não seria divertido.

As roupas dela estava espalhadas pelo chão, a calça jeans estava caída a poucos metros da cama, a blusa estava próxima da calça...

Enquanto caminhava, lentamente, Draco Malfoy tropeçou em algo e caiu com um baque surdo contra o chão de assoalho, fazendo a ruiva sentar-se, alerta, com os olhos piscando, e um grito entalado na garganta.

Os olhos demoraram alguns segundos para se adaptarem ao escuro, mas, quando pararam sobre Malfoy, brilharam com a mais pura cólera.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, num berro, enquanto se agarrava ao cobertor.

O loiro massageou as costas e levou a mão aos pés, que estavam envolvidos por um tecido. Puxou-os perto dos olhos e reparou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, que era um sutiã.

"Minha mãe sempre disse que, se você dorme sem sutiã, seus peitos acabam ficando como os das índias", comentou, irônico, voltando a atenção para a ruiva que, agarrou-se ainda mais ao cobertor.

Com uma agilidade incrível, a ruiva pôs-se de pé.

"Saía... do... meu... _quarto_", sibilou, enquanto guiava um loiro, pela orelha, em direção à porta, "Quem é que te deu permissão para entrar aqui?"

"Se é que você se lembra, esse quarto foi meu muito antes de ser seu",argumentou, enquanto, num gesto firme, afastava a mão dela de sua orelha, franzindo o cenho, "Além do mais, são oito horas da manhã. Uma mulher de boa família deveria estar de pé e cozinhando para o irmão", deu um meio sorriso cínico.

"Você _não_ é meu irmão, Draco Malfoy", sibilou ela, "E, a não ser que queira passar o natal com os trasgos da Islândia, é bom que se retire do meu quarto"

"Por mais que a proposta de passar o Natal com trasgos soe convidativa... Ah, não... espera! Eu já _estou_ aqui!"

Ela grunhiu e, num gesto rápido, apalpou o corpo, buscando pela sua varinha, mas corou ao tomar conhecimento do pijama.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro pararam sobre o pijama rosa, de flanela, que envolvia o corpo inteiro da ruiva, lembrando uma daquelas fantasias de coelho.

"Vestimenta sexy, Weasley", comentou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

XxXxX

Um barulho forte, como se de algo sendo jogado contra o chão do segundo andar fez-se ouvir.

Molly ergueu os olhos para o teto, preocupada.

"Eles estão bem queridas, eles estão bem", acalmou-a Arthur.

Então, um barulho ritmado de algo sendo batido contra o chão fez-se ouvir, enquanto a voz da ruiva ecoava pelo corredor.

"Retire o que disse, Malfoy! _Agora_!"

"Pare de bater com a minha cabeça no chão, sua maníaca!", a voz de Draco Malfoy surgiu como um urro, e Molly arregalou os olhos.

"Viu? Já agem como dois irmãos", comentou Arthur, despreocupado, tentando esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

XxXxX

Rapidamente, Draco Malfoy rolou o corpo por cima do da ruiva, prensando-a contra o chão.

"Você é _louca_?"

"Não, mas infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo da minha _mãe_! Como ela pôde deixar alguém como _você_ entrar na nossa casa, sem colocar pelo menos uns três dementadores de guarda?", respondeu a ruiva, com desdém.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Milhares de garotas morreriam para estar no seu lugar", disse ele, com um sorriso de satisfação ao perceber a ruiva hesitando, ao tomar conta da maneira como ela e o Malfoy estavam próximos.

"Pois é, e eu daria de tudo para estar no lugar delas... bem longe de você", e ergueu o joelho, num gesto ameaçador, que fez com que o loiro erguesse o corpo, para se proteger.

Draco Malfoy fitou-a, atentamente.

"Arrume-se para o café da manhã", disse, por fim.

"Ah, claro. Sim, senhor, meu patrão", concordou ela, ironicamente, "Quer que eu passe seu paletó também?"

"Weasley, eu sei que está no seu sangue fazer trabalhos manuais como esse... mas estamos no Natal, dê a si mesma uma folga, sim?", e fechou a porta com força.

A ruiva deu um berro de ódio, e sentou-se na cama, com os braços e apernas cruzadas.

XxXxX

"Oh, querido, você está bem?", perguntou Molly, moldando o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, enquanto observava a vermelhidão na altura da testa do loiro.

O loiro fez uma careta de sofrimento.

"Eu só queria que ela se sentasse à mesa com todos nós", sua voz soou desapontada, "Mas, tudo bem, quero dizer, eu nunca tive um café da manhã em família, mesmo..."

Os olhos miúdos da senhora rechonchuda se encheram de solidariedade.

"Gina!", a voz dela soou como um alarme, "Desça agora para o café da manhã!"

"Mãe, qual é?", a voz de Gina soou, com uma pontada de teimosia.

"Está tudo bem... você realmente não precisa", Draco fez questão de fazer a voz mais sofredora possível.

"_Gina, desça agora_!"

Baques foram ouvidos no andar de cima e Draco Malfoy teve que disfarçar o sorriso, enquanto a ruiva descia, pisando duro no chão, ainda usando o seu pijama, os cabelos descabelados, e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Sentou-se na cadeira, ao lado do pai, que, com um sorriso controlado, fingia ler o jornal.

"Ótimo!", sorriu Molly, satisfeita, sentando-se e estendendo para Gina o script.

"O que é isso?", perguntou a mulher, num tom de voz baixo, lembrando um rosnado de um animal selvagem e pouco amistoso.

"É um script! Não é adorável? O Draco escreveu tudo o que nós teremos que fazer o dia inteiro!"

Gina ergueu os olhos para a mãe, e depois foram até Draco Malfoy, que, apesar do sorriso bom moço, tinha nos olhos um brilho maldoso, e voltaram para a mãe.

"Não, mamãe, isso não é adorável! É repulsivo! Ele quer mandar em todos nós!"

"Não quero, não! Eu só quero que o dia seja bem aproveitado!"

Arthur revirou os olhos, mas já tinha desistido de discutir com a mulher em relação a isso.

"Ora, a primeira fala é minha!", animou-se Molly, abrindo um sorriso ansioso, "Ora, vejam! Que alegria é a minha em ter um filho tão maravilhoso e amável! E, claro, também me alegro com você, Gina, apesar de você não ser tão brilhante quanto o seu irmão!"

Molly sorriu, procurando por aprovação dos demais da família.

Draco pigarreou.

"Acho que é a sua vez, Gina", disse, inocente.

A ruiva fuzilou-o com o olhar, mas ao perceber o olhar animado da mãe em sua direção, respirou fundo e começou a ler suas falas.

"Eu entendo, mamãe... Meu sonho sempre foi... ser como o Draco?!?", não pôde controlar o tom de desgosto em sua voz, "Mas isso é ridículo!"

Molly chutou-a por debaixo da mesa.

"Gina, leia sua fala", sibilou, com um olhar de aviso.

A ruiva bufou e leu, emburrada:

"Eu entendo, mamãe. Meu sonho sempre foi ser como o Draco. Ele é o máximo, meu ídolo!"

Os olhos foram para Arthur que moveu-se incomodado.

"Ele é o meu...", afastou um pouco a cabeça para enxergar melhor, "Ele é o meu filhão! É tão bom tê-lo em casa para o Natal!"

Draco não pôde evitar o sentimento quente de satisfação se espalhando pelo corpo.

"É bom estar em casa também, pessoal!", e deu uma piscada, camarada, como se uma câmera estivesse filmando-os, "Não se preocupe, Gina, eu te ajudarei com os seus afazeres!"

"Puxa, Draco! Eu não sei como agradecer!", a voz dela estava trêmula.

"Você já paga sendo a irmã maravilhosa que você é!", Draco respondeu, dando um sorriso doce em direção à ruiva, que estalou a língua, com uma careta, enquanto Molly fungava.

"É tão bom ver os meus filhos se dando bem! Amo tanto vocês! E nunca vou ter um caso com o jardineiro!", e deu um sorriso digno de uma propaganda de pasta dental, apesar de ter a testa franzida, tentando compreender o que havia acabado de ler.

"Sim, meus... filhos...", Arthur tentou esconder a irritação, "E eu prometo que nunca matarei seu... porquinho da índia. Espera, isso está correto?"

"É uma longa história", desconversou o loiro, "Continue"

"Agora, queridos, comam a sua panqueca! Molly passa a mão... Ah, OK! Isso não é para eu ler, não é?"

"O que está entre parênteses é para ser feito, mãe", corrigiu-a Gina, numa voz entediada.

"Oh. Certo!", os olhinhos miúdos passaram pela linha, então, ela passou a mão nos cabelos de Gina, "Vá arrumar o sofá onde seu irmão dormiu...", voltou os olhos para o script, "Minha pequena coelhinha!"

"Isso é intolerável!", Gina colocou-se de pé, e fitou aos três, "Se querem continuar com essa idiotice, ótimo! Eu não estou nessa, OK? Se, em algum momento desse dia desesperador, vocês caírem na real, me chamem no meu quarto!"

Subiu as escadas da mesma maneira furiosa como descera de lá.

Draco assobiou.

"Bem, continuando, agora acho que é a sua vez, _papai_", disse, sentando-se mais ereto na cadeira.

_Continua..._

**N/A: PARABÉNS PARA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!**

**É PIQUE! É PIQUE! É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE! É HORA! É HORA! É HORA, É HORA, É HORA! RAAAAAA-TIIIIIIIM-BUUUUM!**

**NANONA, NANONA, NANONA!**

**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENF!**

**Parabéns flor do campo, tudo de bom para você e desculpa não ter mandando a SMS, mas eu perdi o número do seu celular (sorriso amarelo)!**

- AGORA, EU QUERO TODAS AS MINHAS LEITORAS AMADAS MANDANDO UM PARABÉNS PARA A FENF NAS REVIEWS DE HOJE, OUVIRAM? XD –

_Voltando ao normal..._

E então, o que acharam do novo capítulo?

Hauiahiuahaiuhaiuhaiuah

Gostaram da briga "entre irmãos" do Draco e da Gina?

Hauihauiahiauhauihauh

Gina feriu os sentimentos do Draquinho quando disse que queria estar bem longe dele! XD Será que ele vai aceitar isso numa boa?!?

Se querem saber, **review**!

Por falar nisso, vamos às reviews do capítulo passado:

Misty Weasley Malfoy

Obrigada pelo elogio:D Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! O Draco não a ouviu falando das fotos, não! XD Gostou do capítulo novo? Espero que sim, Misty:DDDD

Rk-chan

Aqui está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado:D

Mahh Lima

Nas minhas fanfics, eu sempre mato o Harry, porque eu gosto dele e não quero ele sofrendo porque perdeu a Gina pro Draco! XD O novo capítulo veio rápido, vai! ;D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

O que achou da "aproximação" dos dois nesse capítulo, Van?!? Esse capítulo foi mais rápido! Vou tentar entrar, mas muito dificilmente nos encontraremos no MSN, então... :/ Aguardo sua review!

Dani B. Slytherin

Gostou do Draco Rufus Malfoy, né? O que achou do novo capítulo?!? Gostou das falas da Gina? XD

Thaty

Espero que continue adorando o novo capítulo também! ;D

Kagome-LilyE

Ahuiahiauhauih O que achou do Draco e da Gina como irmãos neste capítulo?!?

a ruiváh da ginny

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!! ;D

Fenf Igo

Feliz niver, NANONA! Puxa, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando tanto assim da sua afilhada! E espero que você tenha gostado da homenagem no fim do capítulo! Espero sua review, Nanona!

Lauh'Malfoy

O que achou dos scripts?!? Verdade! Não tinha associado o Draco às crianças que fazem montagens! Vamos dar entrada na papelada da adoção do Draco?!?

Dessinha McGuiller

Oi, flor!! O que achou dos problemas neste capítulo? Hauiahiauhaiuh Comercial do "Seda Queda-Control" ahauihaiuhauih Muito familiarizada! Nhai, Deh, to com problema e não posso mais acessar o Orkut:(

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

O que achou da família neste café da manhã?!? Hauiahiauh É verdade, coisas em família são bonitas... ainda mais quando envolvem o Draco:D

Lilys Riddle

Obrigada pelo elogio, querida! ;D É verdade, esses dias, eu quase chorei vendo o trailer de HP:/ Espero que o novo capítulo tenha te alegrado um pouco!

EuDy

Eu entro com você no protesto (U! U! U! QUEREMOS O DRACO NÚ!) hauiahiuah O que achou deste capítulo?

Luiza Holmes

Esse novo capítulo também foi longuinho, vai! No começo, o Draco estava levando a terapia a sério, agora, ele só quer curtir com os Weasleys! XD Gostou do novo capítulo?!?

Ana Raquel

É, um Draco problemático sempre dá um toque a mais nas coisas! Veremos se o Draco sairá do sofá em breve! ;D

Paola Lee

Conseguiu imaginar o Draco tropeçando no sutiã da Gina? Xd

Nanny D.

Nanny, quanto você vai me odiar se eu disser que sua fic está salva no meu PC mas eu não consigo tempo para lê-la! Mas, prometo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, CHOVERAM REVIEWS MINHAS! (olhos com brilhos obstinados) O que achou do capítulo novo?

Slyntherin Princess

Hauiahiauhauha Ia ajudar ele a picotar todas as fotos da sua família? XD Duvideo-dó! Gostou do capítulo novo?!? ;D

Anaisa

Aqui está o novo capítulo, sócia!!! Amo você! Sexta feira você vai entrar no MSN?!?

Muito obrigada por tudo, muchachas!

Beijos!

Gii


	8. Compras Natalinas

**Capítulo 8 – Compras Natalinas**

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, observando o teto rachado do seu quarto e xingando Draco Malfoy mentalmente de todos os nomes que conseguia encontrar. Fazia horas que estava trancada ali, em silêncio, esperando por um dos seus pais chegar e informar que tinham recobrado a sanidade mental e enxotado o Malfoy a pontapés.

"_Eles vão expulsá-lo... certo?"_, pegou-se pensando, incerta, enquanto rolava na cama, agora ficando de barriga para baixo e, entediada, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos no dedo indicador, _"Eles devem estar ameaçando ligar para o ministério agora mesmo!"_

XxXxX

Molly colocou a mão sobre o telefone.

"Quer que eu ligue para o disk-pizza, querido?", perguntou, com um sorriso.

"Não é necessário", respondeu o loiro, que estava sentado no sofá, escrevendo os scripts do dia seguinte, "Obrigada, _mamãe_!", e os olhos achocolatados da mulher rechonchuda se encheram de lágrimas, comovida.

Arthur rangeu os dentes, mas manteve os olhos fixos no Profeta Diário, aberto à sua frente, impedindo todos de ver suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

"Ora, querido, é tão bom tê-lo aqui em casa! O que você acha de passar o Ano..."

"Molly, podemos conversar na cozinha, por favor?", interrompeu-a Arthur, pondo-se de pé com um pulo estranhamente ágil para um homem de sua idade e puxando a mulher pelo cotovelo para a cozinha.

O loiro esperou alguns segundos e, quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se fechar, levantou-se e parou ao lado da mesma, tentando ouvir a conversa dos dois.

"O que é que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?", a voz de Arthur veio alta e Draco Malfoy perguntou-se porque o velho se dera ao trabalho de se levantar, se ia berrar daquela forma.

"Não sei do que você está falando, Arthur", desconversou a senhora Weasley.

"Você ia convidá-lo para passar o _Ano Novo_ aqui?", exasperou-se o velho.

"Ele é apenas um garoto que precisa de compreensão, Arthur! Não seja um velho antipático!"

"Ele tem trinta anos! E não precisa de compreensão, não senhora, ele precisa é de um bom chute no traseiro para aprender que não se compra uma família!"

"Quem nos vendeu foi _você_!", bradou ela.

"E já estou arrependido! Quero dizer, você _viu_ como a Gina ficou furiosa!"

"Gina tem um gênio forte", contrapôs a mulher, "E, sim, ela vai precisar de um tempo para se acostumar, é verdade..."

"Gina é _nossa_ filha! Ela veio passar o natal _conosco_ e realmente acho que, se temos que dar atenção a alguém, esse alguém é _ela_", teimou o velho.

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos.

"_Agora, sim, isso me lembra a minha casa"_, pensou, afastando-se da porta e começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

XxXxX

Com um gemido de raiva, Gina colocou-se para fora da cama e colocou sua mala sobre a escrivaninha, abriu-a e começou a recolher todos os seus pertences que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

"O que está fazendo?", a voz de Malfoy adentrou o quarto repentinamente, e ela deu um salto, com a mão no peito.

"Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater, Malfoy?", ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou à sua atividade.

"O que você está fazendo?", repetiu ele, ignorando a alfinetada.

"Arrumando minhas coisas, se é que isso não está óbvio", retrucou ela, enfiando tudo de qualquer jeito dentro da mala, "Eu não vou ficar nesse hospício", acrescentou.

O coração de Draco Malfoy parou de bater.

Se a Weasley fosse embora, provavelmente Molly o expulsaria por ter afastado de casa a única dos sete filhos que se dignara a voltar para casa.

E, por mais que detestasse admitir, estava gostando de ter Molly como mãe.

"Você vai _embora_?", perguntou ele, fechando a porta às suas costas.

"Aqui, eu não fico", tentou fechar a mala, mas as roupas emboladas tornaram a missão impossível, franziu o cenho e tirou as roupas, começando a dobrá-las.

"Você não pode ir embora", disse ele, caminhando na direção da ruiva, "Não pode"

"Ah, é? E quem vai me impedir?", desafiou-o, cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha, "Você?", o tom era de deboche.

"Eu poderia", balanceou ele, "Mas se fosse uma boa filha, se impediria você mesma"

"_Você_ falando sobre ser um bom filho?", ela deu uma risada de desdém, "Chega até a ser irônico"

"Estou falando sério. Você tem pais muito...", interrompeu-se, "Você tem uma _mãe_ muito legal, e seu pai se importa com você, então, por que ir embora?"

"Bem, primeiro, porque eu não te suporto, segundo, porque minha mãe, apesar de ser _legal_, está louquinha de pedra, e terceiro, porque...", respirou fundo, procurando por outro motivo, "eu não te suporto"

"E, por causa disso, você vai deixar de curtir o seu natal", comentou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

"Vou curtir meu natal, sim! Só... não aqui", e voltou sua atenção para a mala.

"Certo, e o que você vai fazer? Passar o natal _sozinha_?"

"Não, eu... eu tenho amigos!"

"Entendo. Então, você vai participar do 'alugue um sem-teto para passar o natal com você'? É, faz bem o seu tipo", comentou, crítico.

"Como eu passo o meu natal é problema meu", vociferou ela, voltando-se e parando a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

"É problema meu, sim!", disse ele, sério, "Você vai estragar tudo, se sair daqui!"

"Estragar tudo, o quê?", retrucou ela, frustrada.

"Já passou pela sua cabeça que tem um _motivo_ para eu estar aqui?!?", exasperou-se o loiro, dando um passos em direção à ela, e quase grudando os seus narizes.

"Sim: você é demente. É por isso que está aqui, Malfoy: porque você é um demente prepotente!", disse ela, cutucando o peitoral do homem com o dedo indicador, de forma acusadora.

O loiro fuzilou-a por um segundo, com os olhos, e depois se afastou.

"Pegue sua bolsa", disse, rispidamente, e quando Gina colocou a mão sobre a mala, ele bufou, "Eu disse sua _bolsa_, sua estúpida, não sua mala", quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar, ele foi mais rápido, "Nós vamos fazer compras."

"Nós vamos o quê?", repetiu ela, incrédula.

"Fazer compras", respondeu ele, com impaciência, "Agora, pegue sua bolsa, ponha um casaco e vamos!"

"Eu não vou a lugar algum com você!", rosnou ela, recuando alguns passos, "Se eu sair dessa casa, Draco Malfoy, o único lugar para o qual eu vou, é para a _minha_ casa!", informou.

O loiro observou-a em silêncio.

"Weasley, vamos", ordenou, finalmente.

"Já disse que não!", teimou ela, cruzando os braços e encarando-o, num desafio.

"Ótimo", ele suspirou, "Você não me deixa outra opção", e, num gesto rápido, sacou a varinha.

XxXxX

"Esse cara é um _louco_ e tem que sair daqui!", disse Arthur, sério, chutando um dos bancos de madeira da cozinha, num gesto impensado.

"O garoto precisa de ajuda!"

"Sim, profissional e _urgente_!", rebateu o outro, tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia no dedão do pé, "Estou falando, Molly, isso não está certo!"

"Ah, então, era certo quando ele te ofereceu dinheiro, mas agora..."

"Olha, eu sei que eu errei ao acertar o dinheiro...", começou ele.

"Você está certo!", berrou ela, "Errou ao acertar o dinheiro, mas _acertou_ ao deixá-lo entrar em casa! Ele precisa de uma família que o ame, querido!"

"Bem, então é bom ele começar a procurar por uma, não acha?", exasperou-se Arthur, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não seja tão...", ela procurou na cabeça uma palavra que explicasse o que ela estava sentindo, "Tão _idiota_, Arthur! Se ele precisa da nossa ajuda, por que não ajudar?"

"Por que ele é um crápula?"

"Certo, ele tem alguns problemas, mas..."

"Ouviu isso?", Arthur girou nos calcanhares.

"Estou falando, Arthur! Não me interrompa!", bronqueou, "E, certo, ele tem algumas atitudes..."

"Molly, eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa..."

"ESTOU FALANDO, _ARTHUR_!", berrou ela, e o homem deu um salto, e colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo os batimentos rápidos do coração.

"Desculpe", muxoxou, mas podia assegurar que ouvira um barulho estranho.

XxXxX

"Mmmmmmmm!", fazia a ruiva, mas o fato de Draco Malfoy tê-la azarado não facilitava, sua boca parecia ter sido grudada com algum tipo de cola, enquanto seus pés se debatiam, mas as mãos encontravam-se atadas uma a outra por alguma corda invisível.

"Sabe, eu odeio fazer isso", resmungou o loiro, movendo seus ombros e fazendo com a corpo da ruiva se chacoalhasse, já que estava pendurada à eles, "Mas você é realmente uma mulher muito...", e empurrou-a para o longo e majestoso banco traseiro de seu conversível prata, "cabeça dura!"

Contornou o carro e entrou no carro, segurando o volante com as duas mãos, enquanto respirava fundo.

"Você vai ficar quieta, se eu retirar o encantamento?", perguntou, observando-a por cima do ombro.

Ela espreitou os olhos na direção dele, fuzilando-o.

"Vou encarar isso como um não", suspirou ele, ligando a ignição do carro, e saindo da garagem da mansão, "Mas, tudo bem, temos um longo caminho até o shopping, você vai se acalmar"

Quando os berros abafados da ruiva tornaram-se mais altos, ele ligou o rádio e a voz de um cantor soou alto nos ouvidos da ruiva.

"Mmmmm mmmm!", fez, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Sinto muito, _maninha_, mas não estou entendendo uma palavra do que está falando", seu sorriso foi cínico, enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade do carro.

XxXxX

"Ele seqüestrou nossa filha!", berrou, agoniado, Arthur descendo as escadas, abalado, "Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia! Ligue para o Ministério! Ligue para o Ministério _agora_!"

"Acalme-se, Arthur!", Molly revirou os olhos, "Tenho certeza que os dois saíram juntos!"

"Ah, claro, eles se amam tanto, não é?", ironizou ele, irado, "Se eu fosse um psicótico e tivesse uma ruiva bonita sob minhas garras sem escrúpulos, para onde eu a levaria?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e se encheram de lágrimas.

"Oh, Merlim... É tudo culpa minha, Molly!"

"Arthur, acalme-se!", berrou Molly, com um suspiro, "Estou falando, sério! Tenho certeza que eles estão bem!"

XxXxX

"Você me _seqüestrou_!", soltou ela, indignada, "Não posso acreditar nisso!"

"Eu não te seqüestrei", respondeu ele, inclinando-se levemente, enquanto a ruiva passava para o assento do passageiro, com uma cara de poucos amigos, "Vou te devolver para a sua casa, mas preciso da sua ajuda!"

Os olhos dela se fixaram nele.

"E esse é o seu jeito de me pedir ajuda?", riu, incrédula, "Draco Malfoy, onde estão as aulas de etiqueta das quais você se vangloriava tanto na época da escola?"

"Weasley, eu quero comprar presentes para vocês, mas não tenho idéia de por onde começar!", esclareceu, "Então, você me ajuda, e eu... tornarei seu natal mais suportável"

"Vai se mandar?", perguntou, esperançosa.

"Não", resmungou ele.

"Cometer suicídio natalino?"

"Não", revirou os olhos, "Mas prometo que farei alguma coisa legal"

"Vindo de você, Draco Malfoy, nada pode ser legal"

"Você vai me ajudar, ou _não_?", perguntou ele, irritado.

Gina fitou-o, cética, mas ao perceber algo no olhar dele – algo que brilhava, junto com a cólera, algo um pouco menos... Malfoy -, pegou-se dizendo:

"Tudo bem, mas você só vai comprar _se_ eu gostar", concedeu, "E vai me dar algo também. Algo caro!", acrescentou.

Ele observou-a por alguns segundos, parecendo pesar a condição, e quando seus olhos voltaram-se para a estrada, onde a imensa loja já se mostrava visível, ele soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Está certo", concordou.

XxXxX

"Vou ligar para Rony!", decidiu Arthur, caminhando imponente em direção ao telefone, mas se interrompeu quando estava com as mãos no gancho, "Mas e se ele perguntar o que o Malfoy estava fazendo aqui?"

Olhou para o telefone, e afastou-se dele, rapidamente.

"Molly, pegue seu casaco, nós vamos rodar essa cidade atrás deles!", declarou, apontando o dedo para o céu, numa postura decidida, "E quando eu colocar as minhas mãos naquele pescoço... Malfoy virará comida de trestálios!", acrescentou.

"Querido,,,", tentou Molly.

"Não me venha com essa! Eu vou encontrá-lo e fazer picadinho dele! Mas, antes, vou procurar pelos materiais necessários para isso!", recordou-se, subindo as escadas, determinado.

Molly suspirou e pegou sua revista, deitou-se no sofá e começou a lê-la.

XxXxX

"Odeio você", suspirou ela, quando Draco Malfoy chegou com mais uma braçada de coisas que fora agarrando enquanto andavam pelos corredores da loja, "Como você pode simplesmente ir pegando as coisas assim?"

"Não sei, achei legal! O que você achou desse ursinho?", perguntou, pegando um ursinho rosa com barriga azul, que dizia 'Mamyyyyyy!' quando você apertava sua barriga.

"Quantos anos você tem, cinco?", perguntou ela, pegando o ursinho e jogando-o de qualquer jeito na estante, "Procure algo mais... maduro!", aconselhou.

"Tipo o quê, um pijama?", perguntou, pegando uma das muitas camisolas que se encontravam à mostra nas gôndolas.

"Meio _sexy_ para uma mulher de quase setenta anos, não acha?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o pijama de seda preto e rendado.

"Ficaria bom em você", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestivo.

"Sabe onde você pode enfiar esse vestido, _maninho_?", virou-se e começou a caminhar, olhando em volta.

Draco Malfoy riu, e voltou sua atenção para alguns outros produtos, enquanto os olhos de Gina pararam em um maravilhoso vestido vermelho, longo, mas leve, não muito formal, mas poderia ser usado em ocasiões importantes...

Era lindo.

Gina engoliu em seco, tamanha a cobiça.

"Gostou?", a voz de Draco Malfoy tirou-a de um devaneio, onde ela se via usando esse vestido em uma das grandes festas do Profeta Diário.

"É... é bonito", limpou a garganta.

"Leve", disse, com simplicidade, "Era parte do acordo, não era?"

A ruiva piscou e viu a etiqueta.

"_Quinhentos galeões?!?"_, gemeu, por dentro.

Por mais que odiasse o Malfoy, não tinha cara para fazê-lo pagar tal fortuna em um vestido.

"_Por mais maravilhoso, lindo, inigualável e perfeito que ele seja"_, acrescentou, com um peso no coração.

"Não, eu não quero", disse, com uma tristeza palpável no tom de voz.

"Não?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, "Weasley, pode pegar!"

"Mas é muito ca...", começou a argumentar, sentindo-se miserável.

Com um suspiro irritadiço, o loiro pegou o vestido e jogou-o em cima dela.

"Vista-o", ordenou, rispidamente, "Vê se cabe!"

Em passos incertos, ela foi em direção aos provadores, mas um sorriso maravilhado surgiu em seus lábios.

"_Bem, talvez não seja tão ruim assim tê-lo por perto!"_, pegou-se pensando, animada.

XxXxX

"O machado ou a besta?", perguntou para a mulher, que se recostara contra a batente da porta.

"Seu remédio para controlar o estresse, querido", respondeu ela, com os braços cruzados, "Você está paranóico!"

"Draco Malfoy _sumiu_ com nossa filha e você diz que estou exagerando!"

"Não é como se ele fosse matá-la, pelo amor de Merlim!", irritou-se a mulher.

"Como é que você sabe?", perguntou ele, desafiadoramente.

"É isso, Arthur, você passou dos limites", disse ela, séria, "Pare com isso!"

"Não é possível, Molly! Ele sumiu com a nossa filha! Dá para você se preocupar, pelo menos um pouquinho?", indignou-se Arthur, levantando-se com o machado nas mãos, "Ele pode estar fazendo algo de muito errado com a nossa filha agora mesmo! Tipo... tipo... Cortando-a em pedacinhos!", exemplificou.

"É isso, Arthur! Estou fazendo um chá calmante, quero você na cozinha em cinco minutos", suspirou ela, balançando a cabeça.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy entrou no provador, e Gina deu um pulo, voltando-se para ele.

"Você é louco?", questionou, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter passado os últimos dez minutos apreciando a sua própria imagem dentro do vestido vermelho, de forma que estava vestida e não com suas roupas íntimas, como provavelmente estaria se não tivesse se maravilhado com sua própria imagem.

"Desc...", e se interrompeu, ao analisar a ruiva.

O vestido, vermelho e provocante, era justo no busto e juntava-se ao corpo da mulher como se fosse uma segunda pele até a cintura, mas ao chegar à saia, era solto, livre e delicado.

Fora isso, o vermelho parecia aquecer os olhos achocolatados e fazia um contraste maravilhoso com a pele branca. Os cabelos ruivos, apenas alguns tons mais escuros que o vestido, desciam em ondas uma palma abaixo do ombro.

"Ahn...", ele limpou a garganta, "Você acha que seu pai... gostaria disso?", perguntou, com a voz estranhamente rouca, enquanto mostrava um faqueiro, parecendo chique e caro.

"Acho que sim", respondeu ela, dando de ombros, "Quero dizer... hum... bem, provavelmente, ele usaria contra você", acrescentou.

Draco Malfoy deu um meio sorriso.

"Certo, vou procurar por outra coisa", disse, e estava para sair daquele pequeno recinto que, repentinamente, tornou-se um forno, quando a mão de Virgínia tocou seu antebraço.

"Obrigada, mas...", desviou os olhos, quando ele se voltou na direção dela, "Eu não vou levá-lo", sentiu seu coração dar uma batidinha sôfrega e seu estômago se encolheu só de pensar em ter que devolver aquele vestido para o cabide.

"Mas ele fica bem em você", objetou, sério.

"Mas é muito caro!", resmungou, dando de ombros, virou-se de costas para ele, "Você pode me ajudar com o zíper?", e num gesto, entrelaçou os cabelos brilhantes entre os dedos.

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Certo", concedeu, e respirando fundo, lentamente, começou a abaixar o zíper, mostrando as pele clara dela, e sentiu as palmas de suas mãos coçando, ávidas para tocar aquela pele, "Mas esse vestido fica muito bem em você", disse, novamente, "Deveríamos levá-lo", pigarreou novamente.

Gina voltou-se para ele, com os braços cruzados, segurando o vestido contra o corpo.

"Obrigada, mas...", lentamente, percebeu o quão próxima dele estava e sentiu sua respiração falhar.

Ele era maravilhoso. Os olhos azuis, atentos, presos nela; o rosto parecia tenso.

"Mas...", começou novamente, sentindo a respiração começar a falhar.

"M...", tentou novamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas seu corpo parecia mal dar conta de cuidar das operações básicas – como respirar e manter seu batimento em um ritmo normal.

Então, percebeu quando Draco Malfoy se inclinou, seus lábios roçaram, cuidadosamente, contra os dela, e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que a pele acetinada dele emanava.

Lentamente, a língua dele esfregou-se cuidadosamente entre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem para intensificar o beijo, enquanto uma mão dele postou-se a sua nuca, exercendo uma leve pressão e aproximando ainda mais os dois rostos.

Num gesto rápido, Draco Malfoy deixou o faqueiro cair no chão estofado do provador e pressionou a ruiva contra o espelho, enquanto, com a mão livre, explorou a pele das costas dela, desprotegidas pelo vestido.

A sensação da mão fria, firme e experiente dele contra sua pele quente, fez com que Gina sentisse um arrepio inexplicável, enquanto sentia as pernas fraquejarem.

Vagarosamente, a ruiva tirou os braços que estavam ocupados em manter o vestido contra o corpo e envolveu o pescoço do loiro, aproximando ainda mais seu corpo do dele, inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça, tornando o contato entre os lábios ainda mais esmagador.

"Licença, tem mais alguém nesse provador? Sinto informar, mas só é permitido uma pessoa por provador", informou uma voz solícita e feminina, provavelmente uma atendente da loja.

Os dois se afastaram de um pulo, culpados, e se analisaram, com os olhos arregalados.

"Te espero no caixa", disse ele, com a voz irregular, enquanto se abaixava para pegar o faqueiro e saía do provador.

Gina tapou a boca com uma das mãos, e respirou fundo, sentindo as batidas fortes e descompassadas do coração.

XxXxX

"Já faz quase três horas que eles sumiram! Deixe-me fazer alguma coisa!", pediu Arthur, desesperado.

"Não!", Molly retrucou, calmamente, enquanto movimentava sua forma redonda na cozinha, preparando o jantar, "Você precisa se controlar, querido!"

"Você me atou a uma cadeira!", irritou-se o velho, "Como você quer que eu me controle?"

"Bem, se _você_ não se controla, obviamente alguém tem que fazê-lo!", cantarolou a senhorita, "O que acha da sopa?"

E enfiou uma colherada da sopa na boca do marido, que balançou a cabeça, pego de surpresa.

"Boa?", perguntou, voltando-se para o fogão e, com alguns acenos de varinha, distribuía tempero nas panelas abertas.

"Falta um pouco de sal", respondeu, depois balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar no assunto anterior, "Agora, solte-me, Molly!"

"Só depois que as crianças chegarem", cantarolou ela, "E, por favor, querido, não me faça ter que azará-lo, sim?"

E voltou a cozinhar.

XxXxX

Gina saiu do provador com o vestido pendurado no antebraço, encontrou Draco Malfoy no caixa, caminhou até lá, respirando fundo e repetindo a si mesma que não acontecera nada demais.

Limpou a garganta para que ele percebesse que ela tinha chegado, e entregou-lhe o vestido, corada.

"Vai levar o vestido?", perguntou ele, num tom de interesse educado.

"Huhum", concordou ela, sentindo as bochechas pinicando.

"Ele é bonito", comentou, impessoal, e estendeu-lhe para a moça que estava calculando o preço total, "Acrescente este vestido, também", pediu, de forma educada.

Os dois evitaram trocar olhares.

Enquanto caminhavam com as sacolas de presentes, Gina torcia os dedos, procurando por algo que pudesse falar.

"Obrigada pelo vestido", disse, com a voz fraca, "Se quiser, eu posso pagá-lo para você depois"

"Não precisa", ele soltou, num grunhido.

"Metade, pelo menos", oferece-se ela, sentindo-se horrível.

"Não", resmungou ele, começando a tirar o carro da vaga.

"Mas eu me sinto meio mal, é muito caro..."

"Weasley, que inferno!", rosnou, "Eu já disse: é presente! Pronto! Acabou!"

Gina franziu o cenho, e os dois se observaram, mas quando as memórias de momentos atrás voltaram às suas mentes, eles desviaram os olhos.

"A culpa é toda sua, você sabe", rosnou a ruiva, "Você não devia ter entrado no provador!"

"Foi _você_ quem pediu para que eu tirasse o seu vestido!", retrucou ele, indignado.

"Eu _não_ pedi para você tirar meu pedido! Eu pedi para você me _ajudar_ com o _zíper_!", berrou ela, incrédula.

"Ah, claro... realmente, é muito diferente", satirizou ele.

"É muito diferente, _sim_! Ou você acha que eu queria alguma coisa com _você_?", perguntou ela, como se só a idéia fosse ridícula.

"Você não estava exatamente me enxotando a chutes, estava?", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Quem começou o beijo foi _você_, seu ameba hipócrita!", impacientou-se ela.

"Você me seduziu com aquela pouca vergonha daquele vestido!", rebateu ele, "Em sã consciência, eu nunca tocaria um dedo em você, Weasley", afirmou.

"Vocêpraticamente me _obrigou_ a comprar aquele vestido!", sibilou, "E ele não é 'pouca vergonha' ele é longo! Você que é um... _pervertido_!"

Ele soltou o ar, irritado.

"Apenas aceite o fato, Weasley: nada vai acontecer entre nós dois!", disse ele, lentamente, "Sinto muito quebrar o seu coração"

A ruiva gargalhou.

"Certo, eu vou precisar de dois anos para colar os pedacinhos, mas seguirei em frente", zombou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar afiado, "Além do mais, eu nunca me apaixonaria por você: gosto de caras que saibam beijar!"

"Eu _sei_ beijar!", sua voz explodiu em cólera.

"Tão bem quanto um garotinho de doze anos! Não, pior... eles, pelo menos, sabem o que fazer com a língua!", soltou ela, cruzando os braços.

"E você... sua... sua...", soltou o ar, de uma vez só, "Seu hálito é péssimo!", retrucou, finalmente.

"Isso é _mentira_!", e deu um soco no braço dele.

"Não encoste em mim!", retrucou o loiro e passou a mão no braço, como se o estivesse limpando.

"Então, não fale comigo!", bufou a ruiva, cruzando os braços com força e olhando para a paisagem, "Você é um idiota, Malfoy"

"Não estou falando com você, Weasley", rosnou ele, pressionando com mais força o pé no acelerador.

XxXxX

Quando Arthur estava finalmente conseguindo convencer Molly de que algo errado estava acontecendo, a porta da frente es escancarou e Draco e Gina entraram, com caras sombrias e assassinas, trocaram olhares mortais e, enquanto Gina caminhava em direção aos pais, o loiro subiu as escadas.

"Onde você estava, querida?", perguntou Arthur, o coração batendo rápido graças ao alívio.

"Eu... eu estava... er... Eu saí com... o... er... Malfoy", disse, com dificuldade.

"Ele fez alguma coisa...?", mas se interrompeu ao ver Draco Malfoy descendo segurando uma mala.

"Olha, a Gina queria dizer uma coisa para vocês", disse ele, lançando um olhar significativo para a ruiva.

Ela espreitou os olhos, mas logo, um sorrisinho se formou em seu rosto.

"Tenho mesmo, eu vou ficar para o Ano-Novo!", disse, animada, dando um largo sorriso.

"O quê?", fez Draco Malfoy, enquanto Molly se jogava nos braços da filha, "Não! Não é isso o que você ia falar!"

Ela afastou-se dos braços da mãe e aproximou-se do loiro.

"Esse natal vai ser _maravilhoso_", e deu dois tapinhas de leve na bochecha dele, de maneira quase brincalhona, se não fosse o olhar cínico, "_maninho_. Agora, será que você pode colocar minha mala de volta onde você a pegou?_"_, perguntou, num sussurro cúmplice, dando uma piscadinha irônica.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve: Detective – No Doubt

E aí, galera?

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

Eu sei que me diverti muito escrevendo-o! ;D

Gostaram da action?!?

Da reação desesperada do Arthur?!?

Da reação dos dois, depois de terem se beijado? ;D

Aguardo a review de vocês:D

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!

Fenf Igo

Que bonitinha! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo da sua afilhada! ;D Fico contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo! ;D hauihaiuah A gente ainda vai se encontrar, OK? XD Amo!

Luiza Lestrange 

Hauiahuiahauihauih Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo como gostou do anterior! Hauiahuiahiauhaiuh Eu também imaginei o Draco como o gato de botas! XD Aguardo sua review!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

O que achou do Arthur preocupado? O que achou das atitudes da Gina neste capítulo? Hauiahiuah Ainda bem que você já melhorou da gripe do frango, né? XD Olha, esses detalhes sórdidos da sua doença... você pode guardar para você, tá? Ahauihauiah Aguardo sua review sobre a action, viu?!?

Anaisa

Minha querida sócia sumida, sinto sua falta! ;D hauiaiuah Adoro você, baby:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Espero que tenha rido bastante no capítulo novo! ;D E aí, você acha que eles vão começar a se 'dar melhor' agora? Hauiahui Quanto ao restante dos Weasleys, ainda não sei se eles aparecerão! ;D

ManDIkinHa WeaSLey 

Hauihauia Que bom que você está se divertindo! Eu sei que eu demoro um pouquinho, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido, agora que é férias! ;D Gostou da action?!?

Nanny D.

Filha, sua fic é viciante! Hauahiahu Mas como ela é meia grandinha e eu, meio lerdinha, vai ter que ser paciente... inha (pra rimar!) ;D Espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo! ;D Ainda acha o Draco um filho da ---? Ahuiahau Aguardo sua review!

Lauh'Malfoy

Acho que eles não estão mais se dando como irmãos! XD O que achou das brigas deste capítulo?!? Hauihaiauhauh Aguardo sua review, Bethôncinha!

Paola Lee 

Fico contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic! ;D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!! Ah, que linda! Fico contente que você leia minhas fics! ;D

Rk-chan

Vixe! Gostou, hein? Hauihauiahih O que achou da action?!?

Ana Raquel 

Ainda bem que você lembrou da lista, hein? XD Gostou da action dos dois? ;D

Kagome-LilyE

Realmente, o Draco consegue! Hauiahuia O que achou deste capítulo?!?

Misty Weasley Malfoy

Puxa, espero que você tenha se divertido com este capítulo como se divertiu com o anterior! ;D O que achou das brigas dos dois neste capítulo? XD

Thaty 

Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D E não demorou tanto, demorou:D Aguardo sua review!!

EuDy

Hauiahiuh É! Aí, quem sabe, o Tom Felton não faz um ensaio sensual? ;D hauiahuih Espero que seu irmão não esteja batendo muito a sua cabeça na parede! ;D Gostou da action?

Lilys Riddle

O que achou da Gina sendo má com ele, neste capítulo?! Gostou?!? Aguardo sua review!!

Aguardo por mais reviews, ouviram? XD

Até o capítulo que vem! ;D

Beijos e abraços,

Gii.


	9. Deslizando em Gelo Fino

Capítulo 9 – Deslizando Em Gelo Fino 

Gina abriu a porta do quarto no mesmo instante em que Draco Malfoy abria a do banheiro. Os dois se observaram em um silêncio desconfortável.

"Tentando ficar um pouco menos feio, Malfoy?", alfinetou a ruiva, finalmente, enquanto tratava de fechar ainda mais seu roupão, como se fosse defender-se de algo.

"Não, estava passando álcool etílico na minha língua para ver se desinfeta", respondeu ele, no mesmo tom, lançando-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

"Oh, você acabou com tudo, ou deixou um pouco para mim?", fez um bico, infantil.

Para seu próprio horror, Draco Malfoy teve uma imagem muito nítida em sua cabeça, onde ele a puxava para dentro do banheiro e mordiscava aquele lábio inferior até...

"Infelizmente, Weasley, eu usei todo o galão de dois litros, mas mesmo assim ainda está crítico. Talvez, eu tenha que amputá-la...", acrescentou, com desgosto.

"Se você precisar de ajuda, sei operar muito bem um machado", ofereceu-se a ruiva, ferina.

"Sério? Da última vez que a vi operando um machado, você praticamente escreveu o alfabeto japonês na árvore e, ainda assim, não a derrubou", erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ele deu um passo corajoso para fora do banheiro, aproximando-se um pouco mais dela.

A ruiva fitou-o por alguns segundos, e depois bufou.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy", resmungou, e começou a descer as escadas em direção à mesa, onde sua mãe e seu pai já estavam ocupados com o café da manhã.

XxXxX

"Então, Draco, querido, o que sua mãe cozinhava para você no Natal?", perguntou Molly, incomodada com o clima tenso e o silêncio impenetrável que se instalara na sala no segundo em que o casal entrara e sentara-se com eles à mesa.

Draco e Virgínia trocaram farpas com os olhos, mas logo, ele deu um sorriso forçado à mulher rechonchuda ao seu lado.

"Minha mãe não costumava cozinhar. Na verdade, ela na cozinha... deixava a desejar", acrescentou, cauteloso, "Mas eu gostava muito de comer os _cookies_ de chocolate que o nosso elfo doméstico fazia"

"Dobby?", Gina perguntou, surpresa; não conseguia imaginar Dobby cozinhando.

"Sei lá. Deve ser", deu de ombros, "Como se eu prestasse atenção nesse tipo de detalhe estúpido"

"Ele serviu sua família por muitos anos, Malfoy", rosnou a ruiva, cruzando os braços, "Poderia se mostrar, pelo menos, agradecido"

"Como eu trato ou deixo de tratar as criaturas que me servem, só diz respeito a mim", retrucou, calmamente, enquanto servia-se de um pouco mais de chocolate quente.

"Não deixe a Hermione ouvi-lo dizer algo assim", Molly tentou descontrair o ambiente.

O loiro apenas observou-a, em silêncio, depois, voltou sua atenção para Gina.

"Você também é uma adepta do LATE?"

"É FALE", corrigiu Gina, lançando-lhe um olhar de desgostoso, "E, sim, eu sou"

"Típico", o loiro revirou os olhos.

"O que é _típico_?", perguntou ela, espreitando os olhos.

Molly lançou um olhar, suplicando por auxílio, na direção ao marido, mas ele estava bebericando o seu café e lendo o Profeta Diário, parecendo ocupado demais para prestar atenção no que acontecia à sua volta.

Mas conhecendo-o da forma que Molly o conhecia, sabia que ele estava com os ouvidos bem antenados e ouvia tudo ao seu redor – provavelmente, sentindo-se no paraíso por ter alguém implicando com Malfoy que não fosse ele mesmo.

"A forma como os... _semelhantes_... se defendem", os olhos dele tinham um brilho cruel.

"Para a sua informação, as idéias do FALE são muito bem elaboradas, mas é uma pena que o mundo esteja infestado de pessoas inescrupulosas como você, aos quais os princípios básicos de igualdade e humanidade não foram apresentados, e que se opõe à liberdade dos elfos!", poetizou ela.

"Sabe, Montesquieu? Já estou me sentindo um crápula", ironizou ele, "Onde é que eu assino?"

A ruiva bufou.

"Isso não é brincadeira, Malfoy", rebateu, revirando os olhos.

"É _claro_ que isso é uma brincadeira, Weasley", ele revirou os olhos, "Você sabe, eles se chamam Elfos _Domésticos_ por um motivo"

As bochechas da garota tornaram-se escarlates, tamanha sua ira.

"Ótimo", rosnou, por fim, cruzando os braços, "Perdi o apetite"

Molly desesperou-se, não queria que sua família se desfizesse naquele momento, faltando apenas uma semana para o natal.

"Querida, por favor..."

"Mamãe, não", Gina fez um gesto com a mão que pedia que a mulher se calasse, "Eu cuido da louça", informou, empurrando a cadeira para trás e levantando-se.

Molly lançou um novo olhar de súplica ao marido que meramente virou a página do jornal, entretido nas notícias.

"Está tudo bem entre vocês, querido?", perguntou para Draco, que estava massacrando a panqueca de tal forma que Molly encolheu-se instintivamente, a princípio surpresa, mas depois horrorizada imaginando as marcas que ele deixaria no prato com tamanha violência.

"Huh?", ele ergueu os olhos, confuso, depois que conseguiu entender a pergunta, revirou os olhos, "Está tudo ótimo"

"Vocês parecem um pouco tensos", comentou ela, tentando arrancar a todo o custo do rapaz, já tendo experiências com garotos, "Aconteceu algo que nós não saibamos?"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

E se eles descobrissem?

E se o expulsassem de lá por causa de um beijo estúpido?

"Não aconteceu nada! Por quê?!? Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque _não _aconteceu nada! Eu nem falo com ela!", disse, rapidamente.

Talvez um pouco rápido demais, avaliou mentalmente, ao analisar a feição perplexa da senhora que apenas o observava, hesitante.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho", disse, pondo-se de pé, inquieto, "Vou ajudar a Virgínia com a louça", disse, rapidamente, recolhendo o prato intocado.

Ela _não_ ia estragar o natal dele.

Não mesmo.

XxXxX

Gina quase deixou o copo que ela cuidadosamente estava ensaboando cair na pia, quando Draco Malfoy entrou na cozinha, fechando a porta com tanta violência que as paredes parecem estremecer, temerosas.

"Quer me matar de susto?", perguntou ela, ofegante, levando instintivamente a mão ao coração, sentindo os batimentos rápidos.

"Não me tente", rosnou ele, depois respirou fundo, "Vem, vamos sair"

"Como é que _é_?", perguntou ela, piscando, perplexa.

"Eu disse: vem, vamos sair", repetiu ele, ferozmente, tirando o copo da mão dela, depositando-o na pia, e puxando-a pelo pulso em direção a porta que dava acesso ao jardim.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, Draco Malfoy", sibilou, soltando-se com um movimento brusco, "Ou você está querendo repetir alguma cena do dia anterior?"

Ele fitou-a, perplexo, e depois gargalhou.

"Claro, Weasley, é bem isso o que eu quero fazer mesmo, me agarrar com você pelos cantos", resmungou, e, num gesto impaciente, começou a arrastá-la pela cozinha, em direção à porta.

"Me... solta!", ganiu ela, tentando se opor a ele, mas tendo metade do tamanho e um terço da força do loiro, estava em evidente desvantagem.

"Virgínia", a voz dele tinha um quê de aviso, "Se você continuar desse jeito, serei obrigado a cortá-la em milhares de pedaços bem pequenos e enterrá-la nos jardins", informou, com meiguice, embora seus olhos tivessem um brilho perigoso.

Visando sua própria segurança, Gina deixou-se guiar, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente da mansão e Draco tinha certeza de que não seriam ouvidos, voltou-se para ela, furioso.

"Você não pode falar para os seus pais", disse, finalmente, lançando um olhar receoso por sobre os ombros.

"Falar?", ecoou a mulher, piscando, confusa, "Falar _o quê_?"

"Que...", a boca de Draco ficou repentinamente seca, "Que nós...", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestivo.

Foi a vez da boca de Gina parecer seca.

"Como se eu fosse contar para _alguém_ o que aconteceu ontem", rosnou ela, "Acredite em mim, Malfoy, seus coleguinhas Comensais poderiam vir e me amaldiçoarem até a morte, mas nunca admitiria que eu fui beijada por... por... _você_...", pronunciou, como se fosse um xingamento.

"_Mas não estava reclamando quando aconteceu"_, o ex-sonserino pegou-se pensando, com um meio sorriso.

"O quê?", Gina lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, "Do que é que você tá rindo?"

"Weasley, prometa", Draco ordenou, ignorando a pergunta.

"Prometer o quê, filhote de cobra? Eu já não disse que não vou contar, diferente de _algumas pessoas_, a minha palavra vale alguma coisa", cuspiu, desgostosa.

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos.

"Me dá a sua mão", ordenou, esticando a dele.

Gina observou-o, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Eu até gostaria, mas depois vou ter que amputá-la e eu realmente preciso dessa mão para escrever...", começou, irônica.

"Weasley, eu quero fazer um voto perpétuo!", explicou ele, irritado, "Ou você acha que quero dar um passeio romântico com você pelos arredores?"

"Um _voto perpétuo_?", indignou-se, "Malfoy, acredita em mim: eu _não_ me orgulho de ter trocado saliva com um filhote de ogro como você"

Malfoy sentiu a alfinetada em seu ego, mas não deixou transparecer.

"Ótimo, então, ouça: você tem que parar de agir daquele jeito na frente dos seus pais, eles vão acabar desconfiando..."

Gina soltou o ar, perplexa.

"Malfoy, não posso fingir que não te odeio", guinchou, "Não sou tão boa atriz assim!"

Draco massageou a têmpora.

"Virgínia", um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela, ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz rouca dele, "Vamos colocar a coisa de uma outra forma: se seus pais desconfiarem, eu mato você. Bem devagarzinho."

Gina fuzilou-o com os olhos e aproximou-se lentamente, até que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy", sibilou, "Não vou fazer meus pais te expulsarem daqui tão cedo".

Os dois se observaram por alguns segundos e, dando-se por satisfeito, Draco Malfoy afastou-se em direção à Toca.

"É claro que isso não quer dizer que eu não faça com que _você_ saia daqui por vontade própria", acrescentou Gina, baixinho, mas graças ao vento forte, ele não a ouvira.

Bem.

Que os jogos começassem.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora e vou começar a batalhar com o capítulo 32 de **Sete Minutos No Paraíso**, o problema é que estou sem falar com a Fenf o que quer dizer que, sinto muito pelos que queria o poema – e eu também queria -, mas acho que o capítulo novo vai ter que ter outra coisa.

Gente, vou aproveitar que as aulas estão acabando e tentar postar com mais freqüência, OK?

Agora, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou curto e rápido, mas prometo um novo... inspirador! ;D

Hauiahuiahiauhaihu

Respondendo as reviews:

bbiiaa

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que esteja gostando! ;D

Princesa Chi

Eu sei muito bem como é isso! Não tem problema! Espero que tenha gostado!

Mrs. Mandy

Desculpe a demora, mas prometo postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido.

Nina Wilde

Espero que tenha amado esse capítulo também! Teremos uma nova action em breve! Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Gaabii

Então, espero que tenha se divertido com essa briga! Aguardo sua opinião!

Nessa

Puxa, que elogio! Sinto muito por ter ficado tanto tempo fora! O que achou do novo capítulo?

Dessinha McGuiller

Hey! _Não_ é incesto! Hauihaiuahuh Eles não tão saindo, ele largou ela pela Emma Watson (nojo)! Que ódio! Sou mil vezes a Boonie. Ela é feia, mas é a Gina! XD Gostou? ;D

Navega

Ah, eu também quero um Draquinho! Gostou do novo capítulo?

MandiKinHa WeaSLey

Nhá, ela não precisa ser demitida também, né? Não, não tem coisa melhor do que as férias! XD hauihauiahiauhaiuh Sua imaginação realmente... XD E aí? Aguardo sua review!

Luiza Lestrange

Gina deu uma cutucadinha no ego dele! Hauihaiuah Saudades sua também:///

Fenf Igo

Sumida! Espero que tenha gostado da sua afilhada! ;D

Kath

É, tudo acaba! Hauihaiuha! Inclusive minha criatividade... mas enfim! Hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! ;D

Thaty

Espero que tenha adorado o novo capítulo também! ;D Quero sua review! ;D

Lilys Riddle

Acho que o clima esquenta com o Draco Malfoy em qualquer canto! Não, acho que acabo a fic antes do Natal! E aí, o que achou? ;D

Nanny D.

Hauihauiah Antes eu conseguia, mas agora não sei mais. Tudo que eu escrevo parece estar uma porcaria hoje em dia. :/ Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado!

Paola Lee

Haiuhaiuha Só pode quem tem o Draco hospedado em casa! ;D O natal tá chegando, pode oferecer sua casa para ele! XD Quem sabe ele não aceita?

Misty Weasley Malfoy

O Arthur vai mudar de tática. Hauhauih Aguardem. XD Espero que tenha gostado!

Lauh'Malfoy

Cara, não acredito que a última vez que postei nessa fic foi ANTES DE HP5! O.O Gostou do capítulo novo?

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Eu também quero usar o truque com o Draco!! Aguarde pela Gina... Magina, sempre que quiser contar os detalhes "lindos" das suas doenças, eu to aqui!

Ana Raquel

Agora o Arthur resolveu mudar de métodos. Hauihauiah. Vocês verão mais sobre isso no próximo capítulo! ;D

Anaisa

Quem viu a Anaa? EU VI A ANAA! XD

LolitaMalfoy

Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Desculpe a demora... :/

EuDy

Ahuiahuiahauih Amor fraternal, que coisa linda! XD O Arthur resolveu não se envolver mais com o casal. Hauhaiah Aguardo pela sua opinião!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Meu sonho de consumo é beijar Draco Malfoy no provador! ;D

ana gabi

Acho que o bicho pegou. Hauiahuiha Aguardo sua review!

Kagome-LilyE

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da action! O que achou da reação deles?

Obrigada por tudo!

Obrigada se alguém chegou a ler até aqui depois de eu ter sumido...

:D

Amo vocês!

Gii


	10. Relação Nada Fraternal

**Capítulo 10 – Relação (Nada) Fraternal**

Gina estava sentada no sofá, quando viu Draco Malfoy descendo as escadas segurando uma pequena prancha.

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou, franzindo o cenho, enquanto observava o loiro colocar luvas.

"Não te interessa", ele deu um sorriso 'cuida da sua vida', e começou a vestir a toca.

"MÃE!", berrou Gina, num tom tão estridente que Draco se empertigou todo, lançando-lhe um olhar aturdido, enquanto os ouvidos zumbiam, "Mãe, o Draco tá saindo e _não_ quer me levar junto!", reclamou a mulher, cruzando os braços, enquanto a mãe saía da cozinha, secando um dos pratos.

"Draco, leve sua irmã", disse Molly, com um sorriso encorajador, "Talvez vocês se entendam melhor se forem juntos, não acham?"

O loiro arregalou os olhos, perplexo, no instante em que Arthur descia as escadas, deu um sorriso presunçoso para Gina e voltou sua atenção para o senhor.

"Pai", disse, dando seu sorriso mais cínico, "A Gina quer sair comigo. O que o senhor acha?"

Gina correu, abraçou o pai, fazendo questão de lançar-lhe um olhar 'você não vai se arrepender'.

"Por favor, _papai,_ eu quero _muito_ ir com o meu... _irmão_!", lançou um olhar maldoso para Draco, e depois voltou os olhos brilhantes para o pai.

"Draco, leve sua irmã", Arthur ordenou, sorrindo por dentro, conhecia a filha bem o suficiente.

"Mas... mas...", aturdido, o loiro piscou os olhos, tentando pensar direito, "Sou eu, _lembra_? E você me odeia! Imagina todas as coisas ruins que eu posso fazer com a sua filha!", tentou, desesperado, "Não que eu _vá_ fazer nada", acrescentou, apressado, voltando-se para Molly, "Eu nunca faria mal à Virgínia"

"Eu confio em você... filho", Arthur deu um largo sorriso, que fez com que Molly suspirasse, emocionada, "Além do mais, todos os meus outros filhos tinham que levar Gina, você não vai ser exceção"

"Mas..."

"Vamos, irmaozão", Gina começou a empurrá-lo em direção à porta.

"Mas..."

"Voltem para o jantar, sim?", Molly acenou, com os olhos brilhando, "Puxa, é tão bom vê-los se dando bem, não é?", perguntou para o marido.

Arthur sorriu.

"É, sim. É ótimo", concordou, com um sorriso discreto, enquanto observava a filha e o loiro se afastando.

XxXxX

"Então, para onde nós vamos, irmaozão?", Gina perguntou, enquanto pulava na neve, ao lado dele, dando um sorriso quase inocente.

"Eu vou para o Morro da Morte. Você, eu não sei, mas tenho uma ótima sugestão: por que não vai para o _inferno_?", perguntou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

"E conviver com o seu pai? Não muito obrigada", dispensou a sugestão com um aceno de mão, "Então, onde é esse Morro da Morte?"

"Longe, muito longe. Por que você não volta para casa?", ele voltou-se para ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Porque eu quero ficar com você, _irmaozão_", ela sorriu mais uma vez, mas ele viu o brilho diabólico no olhar dela.

Draco Malfoy rangeu os dentes, enquanto lançava um olhar irritado para a garota.

"Não me chame assim", resmungou, enquanto adentrava o bosque que cercava a mansão.

"Por quê? Você não pagou a _minha_ família, para ser a _sua_ família?", ela se apressou para acompanhá-lo, "O que quer dizer que agora _nós_ somos familiares"

"Virgínia, você sabe quando você faz a assinatura de uma revista, e vem um calendário como brinde?", a garota fitou-o, aturdida, ele sorriu e prosseguiu o raciocínio, "O calendário sempre é pequeno, inútil, você sempre perde ele de vista e ele é sempre horrível – e muito pouco prático. Mas você fica com ele porque ele veio de graça. Você é o calendário", concluiu.

"Eu... Eu _não_ sou o calendário!", irritou-se, apertando ainda mais os passos para acompanhá-lo.

"É, sim. O calendário, ou a borracha minúscula que mais suja a folha do que apaga, ou o relógio que nunca pára de despertar...", ele voltou-se para ela, "Pode escolher. Bom, você entendeu o raciocínio"

A vontade que aflorou na ruiva era de fundir a cabeça daquele loiro arrogante com o tronco grosso de uma daquelas árvores frondosas que os cercavam, mas ela sorriu.

"Viu, você já até está agindo como um irmaozão!", começou a caminhar ao lado dele, "Então, onde é esse Morro da Morte?"

"Não me chame disso! E... você _morou_ aqui e _nunca_ foi ao Morro da Morte?", Draco indignou-se, fitando-a, perplexo.

Sentindo-se como uma criança retardada, Gina fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"O que é o Morro da Morte?", perguntou, contrariada.

"Morro da Morte era a coisa pela qual eu vibrava sempre que o natal chegava!", tinha agora um brilho quase infantil nos olhos, que fez com que Gina sentisse morna por dentro, que a acalmou, de alguma forma, "Eu ficava torcendo para que nevasse, e depois saía para escorregar por ele", suspirou, e voltou seus olhos para ela, que já estavam frios como antes, "E é por _isso_ que eu não quero que você vá lá"

Todo aquele calor que a tinha envolvido, enquanto observava Draco Malfoy falando sobre sua infância, rapidamente desapareceu.

"Você não tem opção, irmaozão", Gina sorriu, vitoriosa, "Sou sua irmã e você tem que me carregar com você para onde quer que você vá. Ouviu o Papai e a Mamãe. E, agora, estou ansiosa para conhecer esse tal 'Morro da Morte'!"

Draco bufou, enquanto eles caminhavam, embrenhando-se ainda mais entre as florestas. A neve estava na metade da canela de Gina, embora Draco não encontrasse problema algum para se locomover, a mulher tinha que dar saltos, tentando acompanhar a pegada dele.

"Chegamos", disse ele, finalmente, fazendo um vasto gesto com os braços, "Te apresento o... Morro da Morte!"

XxXxX

"É muito bom que eles estejam se gostando, não acha, Arthur?", perguntou Molly, com um suspiro.

"Claro, querida", o marido passou a mão pelos cabelos acobreados da mulher, enquanto observava a janela, "Tenho certeza de que eles estão se divertindo. E _muito_."

Seu sorriso se alargou, porque ele conhecia sua filha. E conseguia imaginar, com perfeição, como o estado mental de Malfoy estava àquela altura. Ainda mais se ela começasse com a brincadeira do 'por quê?'.

XxXxX

"_Isso_ é o Morro da Morte?", Gina perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a perplexidade.

Draco Malfoy coçou a cabeça.

"Ele parecia bem maior, nas minhas memórias", murmurou, não menos surpreso.

Os dois estavam em cima de uma pequena inclinação, que não tinha muito mais do que um metro. Um vento frio bagunçou os cabelos de Gina, e Draco abraçou-se para proteger-se do frio, deixando de lado a sua prancha.

"Malfoy, você _percebe_ que uma pessoa não conseguiria nem mesmo _trincar_ uma unha aí?", cutucou, tentando conter o sorriso.

"Deve ter sido a erosão, OK? Era _gigante_ quando eu era menor. Pelo menos mil vezes _maior_ do que essa!", resmungou, irritado, "Só pode ser isso: erosão"

"Ah, tá, então, em menos de vinte anos, uma gigantesca montanha totalmente aterrorizadora virou um pequeno montinho de terra. Em _vinte anos_", a ruiva ecoou, para dar ênfase.

"Muita coisa pode acontecer em vinte anos", Draco rebateu, contrariado.

"Bom, eu acho que eu teria notado se tivesse uma montanha gigante no bosque que cerca a casa dos meus pais", ela acrescentou.

"Você nem sabia que esse lugar existia", o outro rosnou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

"Eu saberia, se uma montanha tivesse nele", retrucou, dando de ombros, "Então, irmaozão, a gente vai descer o _Morro da Morte_, ou não?", perguntou, divertindo-se com a cara desiludida do loiro.

"Isso é estupidez", Draco cruzou os braços e chutou sua prancha para longe, "Pura estupidez"

Gina sorriu, agora era a hora de levar o homem à insanidade.

"Por quê?", perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dele.

"Porque deslizar por isso e não deslizar dá no mesmo", resmungou ele, em resposta.

"Hum...", soltou, compreensiva, "Por quê?"

"Porque isso é praticamente uma rampa para deficientes físicos, Virgínia", sibilou, irritado.

"Ah, tá", ela assentiu, franzindo o cenho, "Por quê?"

"Por que a inclinação é mínima", respondeu, massageando as têmporas.

"Por quê?", perguntou, inclinando-se mais um pouco, sorrindo ao ver como ele estava se irritando.

"NÃO SEI!", berrou ele, fazendo ela recuar um pouco.

"Ah... Por quê, irmaozão?", sendo perita naquela área, Gina sabia exatamente como agir.

"Não. Me. Chame. Assim", sibilou, dando alguns passos para mais perto dela, os olhos cerrados.

Gina cruzou os braços.

"Por quê? _Irmaozão_", apesar do desafio em seu tom de voz, ela recuou um pouquinho, ficando de frente para o loiro, mas de costa para o Morro da Morte.

"Porque não", fuzilou-a com os olhos, enquanto dava passos lentos, e Gina sentiu-se como uma lebre tentando escapar de um lobo perigoso.

"_É isso. Vou morrer por causa da brincadeira do 'por quê'..."_, pensou, horrorizada.

"Olha, Malf... AH!", desequilibrou-se e quando o loiro, com os olhos arregalados, esticou os braços para segurá-la, Gina, berrando, puxou-o, na tentativa de se puxar para o alto do morro, e os dois se desequilibraram.

E desceram o Morro da Morte.

Rolando.

XxXxX

"Puxa, onde você acha que eles foram?", Molly perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do marido, esfregando uma mão contra a outra, para se aquecer, "Está muito frio"

Uma facada de preocupação começou a penetrar seu cérebro, mas moveu-se, tentando ignorá-la. Conhecia a filha melhor do que ninguém, sabia o que aquele olhar que ela lhe lançara significava.

E queria _muito_ que Malfoy desse o fora.

"Eles devem estar bem, querida"

"Mas e se a perna da Gina começar a gangrenar? Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa! Eles estão demorando, não acha?"

Arthur ergueu os olhos do jornal.

"Não foi você que me amarrou numa cadeira quando eu insinuei a mesma coisa?", ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto via a mulher lançar olhares ansiosos para a porta.

"Você estava com um machado e queria _matar_ o Draco. Estou preocupada com o _clima_, não com o que ele pode estar fazendo!", retrucou, cruzando os braços, "Confio no Draco. E você devia também, ele é um bom garoto"

XxXxX

"Ain", Gina gemeu, sentindo dificuldade para respirar, pois algo pesado estava sobre seu corpo. Foi preciso apenas inspirar uma vez, para sentir o cheiro de Malfoy invadir seus instintos, com um movimento brusco, empurrou-o para o lado, fazendo com que ele caísse deitado, ao seu lado.

"'_Malfoy, você percebe que uma pessoa não conseguiria nem mesmo trincar uma unha aí?_'", a voz de Malfoy estava fina, repetindo, num tom irritadiço, o que a garota falara, "Eu vou me dar por feliz se minha perna não estiver quebrada"

"Não seja dramático", com alguma dificuldade, Gina apoiou-se nos cotovelos, a respiração saindo em vapores, "Foi só uma quedinha... _irmaozão"_, acrescentou, e sorriu, satisfeita, quando ele grunhiu, irritadiço, e sentou-se.

"Pare de me chamar disso", ele rosnou, os olhos encontrando com os dela.

"Irmaozão", ela tomou o cuidado de pronunciar a palavra bem lentamente.

Ele continuou observando-a, em silêncio, mas os olhos tinham um brilho perigoso.

E ele pulou para cima dela.

Gina berrou de novo.

XxXxX

"Eles podem ter sido atacados por uma matilha", sugeriu Molly, enquanto vestia o terceiro casaco.

"Lobos? Aqui? No nosso _bosque_?", Arthur perguntou, incrédulo.

"Já aconteceu", resmungou, defensiva,

"Sim. _Séculos_ atrás", Arthur observou.

"Bem, eles podem ter resolvido voltar!", bateu os pés, irritada, "Arthur, nossos filhos podem estar morrendo atacados por lobos selvagens e você está _lendo a porcaria do jornal_!"

Arthur bufou, colocou-se de pé.

"Primeiro, os _nossos filhos_ tem quase trinta anos, e acho que dois adultos sabem se virar contra lobos, OK?", colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da mulher, para acalmá-la, "E, segundo... não existem lobos no bosque"

"Como é que você _sabe_? Já catalogou todos os seres que moram aqui?", cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo, um brilho determinado nos olhos.

"Não, mas eu acho que nós notaríamos se tivessem lobos na região. Ainda mais se eles matassem pessoas, como os da sua imaginação", acrescentou, pensativo.

Molly soltou o ar, lentamente, os olhos fechados.

"Arthur, se você não pegar a sua machadinha e se juntar comigo na busca pelos nossos filhos...", abriu os olhos, que brilhavam com fúria, "Eu vou... usar a machadinha contra o seu patinho de borracha idiota"

Arthur abriu a boca, depois fechou-a.

"Você não faria isso. Estou pesquisando esse interessantíssimo objeto trouxa há anos, Molly! Ainda nem descobri para o que ele serv..."

"ARTHUR!", ela tinha as mãos cerradas em punhos.

"Tô indo", resmungou, subindo as escadas para o segundo andar, "Mas tenho certeza de que nada está acontecendo"

XxXxX

"O que você está fazendo?", Gina perguntou, perplexa, enquanto sentia os olhos de Malfoy sobre ela.

"Quer saber porque eu não gosto que você me chamar de 'irmozão', Virgínia?", a voz dele era um pouco mais que um sussurro, mas fez com que todo o corpo de Gina entrasse em estado de alerta, e quando ergueu os braços, para empurrá-lo, uma das mãos enluvadas do loiro segurou seus dois pulsos e baixou-os, imobilizando-os um pouco acima da cabeça da mulher, "Então, eu vou te explicar", ele se inclinou, e a respiração de Gina tornou-se mais lenta, enquanto observava aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos.

"Malfoy, não..."

"Quando você me chama de 'irmaozão'...", a voz rouca dele fez com que ela se calasse imediatamente, enquanto sentia a respiração dele roçando em seu pescoço, "Eu lembro do que nós fizemos no provador. E isso, com certeza, é uma coisa que irmãos não fazem", depositou um beijo no pescoço dela, e Gina sentiu sua pele ficar quente naquele ponto, específico, "Eu também penso em outras coisas", mordeu de leve o queixo da mulher, que soltou um leve gemido, "que nós poderíamos fazer"

Gina queria ter forças – ou vontade – para mandá-lo embora, mas seu corpo todo estava paralisado, e a única coisa que ela sentia era a forma como Draco Malfoy fazia uma leve trilha de beijos em direção aos seus lábios.

E a forma como seu corpo se contraía, em ansiedade.

Draco Malfoy parou, seus lábios roçaram no de Virgínia, mas ele se impediu. _Não_ ia começar aquele beijo. Se ela quisesse... e ela queria, podia sentir... ela que teria que se inclinar e iniciá-lo.

Gina ainda estava com os olhos fechados, esperando que ele fizesse o movimento final, sentia o nariz dele roçando no dela, e os lábios tocando-se levemente, mas nunca selando o beijo.

Então, inclinou levemente a cabeça e escorregou, lentamente, a língua pelos lábios do homem que, prontamente, abriu-os, intensificando o beijo imediatamente, enquanto soltava os braços da mulher, para concentrar-se em acariciar seu rosto.

Rapidamente, Gina envolveu o pescoço do loiro com os braços, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto, enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais exigente, e seu corpo parecia ignorar completamente o fato de que eles estavam no meio da neve, considerando a maneira como um calor incontrolável percorria seu corpo.

"GINA! DRACO!", os dois recuaram, os narizes ainda se tocando, "GINA! DRACO! BERREM SE ESTIVEREM EM PERIGO!", a voz de Molly ecoava pelo bosque.

XxXxX

"Viu? Não os vejo em lugar algum!", a mulher olhava preocupada para todos os cantos, "Ah, meu Merlim... Prometo que se encontrá-los vou cozinhar para os mendigos por uma semana!"

"O bosque é grande", Arthur tentou acalmá-la, "Eles não devem ter ouvido"

"DRACO! GINA! SE NÃO ESTÃO MORTOS, BERREM!", suplicou, num berro agoniado, enquanto continuava a caminhar, "ESTAMOS COM UMA MACHADINHA! PODEMOS MATAR OS LOBOS!", acrescentou, "NÃO TENHAM MEDO!"

"Mamãe!", o berro de Gina veio da esquerda, e quando Molly se voltou, encontrou ela e Draco caminhando na sua direção, ambos com uma expressão que oscilava entre alívio e confusão.

"Onde vocês estavam? O que estavam fazendo? Por que demoraram _tanto_?", perguntou, abraçando a filha, depois dando um abraço em Draco, depois voltou os olhos atentos, buscando por arranhões ou fraturas expostas, "Vocês parecem bem"

"Estamos", respondeu Draco, num murmúrio.

"Algum lobo atacou vocês?", Arthur perguntou, em tom zombeteiro, pigarreou ao receber um olhar irritadiço da esposa.

"Poderia ter acontecido. Estou feliz que vocês estejam bem", disse, sorrindo, "Vamos, vou cuidar do jantar"

Draco e Gina se entreolharam.

Apesar dos pensamentos confusos que passavam pelas cabeças dos dois, um deles era claro como água.

Eles _não_ estavam bem.

_Continua..._

**N/A: PERGUNTA: VOCÊ APÓIA CANON? Por favor, responda na review :D Quero fazer uma fanfic e preciso ver quantos de vocês _poderiam_ lê-la!**

Novo capítulo!!

Gii ouve: **The Offspring – Kick Him When He's Down**

Nhaiai:D

Espero que tenham se divertido com esse capítulo tanto quanto eu!

Desculpem a demora, mas o bloqueio sumiu:D Ou seja, vou atualizar com bastante freqüência, agora! ;D

Respondendo às reviews...

**Emmy Bortoleto: **Você é minha ídola! Sempre me ajuda com tudo:D Te amo!

**Munyra Fassina: **Desculpa a demora, mas eu tinha entrado em crise. Mas já voltei! ;D O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **O que achou do novo capítulo, moça??

**ceelah: **Desculpa a demora na att! E que prazer que estamos nas suas favoritas! ;D

**Kagome-LilyE: **O que achou da action deste capítulo?!? ;D

**Anaisa: **Haiuhaahua. Nem leu o capítulo inteiro na net, né? Ahuiahauiha. :D Amo!!

**Ana Raquel: **To viva! Viu a reação do Draco ao 'irmaozão'? Gostou do capítulo??**Nessa: **O que achou dessa action? ;D Eu gosto dos dois shippers, também! Aqui está o novo capítulo:D 

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Desculpe a demora, de novo! O que achou da action desse capítulo? Voltei a escrever Sete Minutos, hein? ;D

**Lauh Malfoy: **Ainda tá com saudades? XD Achou o esse melhor que o anterior? ;D Não, não brigamos, não! Ainda somos amigas, mas estamos nos falando menos. :/ Acontece, não?

**lydhyamsf: **Viu no que deu? XD Aqui está o novo capítulo! Quero review!!

**Thaty: **Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo! ;D O que achou desse??

**Gaabii: **Teve uma cena de... er... luxúria, por assim dizer. Aguardo sua review!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Gostou?

**Kath:** Eu também espero que minha criatividade tenha voltado com tudo! ;D O que achou? 

**EuDy: **A Gina tirou uma SUPER casquinha, agora! O que achou da action? ;D

Obrigada pelas reviews!!

Beijos!


End file.
